Advancing To Glory
by GazPDLS
Summary: Ash has just returned from Sinnoh with Dawn, and after a quick reunion with all his friends, including May, he takes Professor Oaks offer to compete in a tournament filled with the best trainers of all regions. Battling with old and new rivals alike, Ash must take his chance at glory while also taking a shot at love.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick Authors Note to say that this is my first Fanfiction and that any reviews or comments would be greatly appreciated. Thanks.**

 **I don't own Pokémon. ( For some reason everyone puts this in so why not me?)**

Advancing To Glory

 **Chapter 1:**

Just after the break of Dawn, we hear the voice of a girl with the same name complaining loudly.

" I know you're in a hurry to get home Ash but could you not have let me sleep for a few more hours."

The girl had blue hair and a blue blouse with a rather short pink skirt. She wore a white beanie on her head where a yawning piplup sat. The girls starter Pokemon agreed with it's trainer.

" I told my Mom I'd be home early." the Raven haired boy responded. He wore a black jacket with a yellow stripe across it and blue jeans. He woe a cap with a blue pokeball on it. On top of the cap sat the Electric-Mouse Pokemon, Pikachu. Pikachu didn't have the sleeping capacity of it's master and his travelling partner. In fact, it was Pikachu who woke Ash up with a relatively strong thunderbolt.

" Besides" Ash continued " I thought you wanted to see Pallet Town." Dawns only response was a sigh. She tried to glare at Ash but she found it hard to be mad at someone as positive as him, especially after all he did for her. She looked at him like an older brother and she owed a lot to him. She once felt more for him, but those feelings soon subsided due to Ash's view of her as a sister. She wondered what it is like inside the boys head. Is it all just food and Pokemon?

Surpisingly, Ash was thinking about neither. He was excited, not because of a battle, but because he was going home. Ash Ketchum was a boy in his Mid-Teens who set out on his Pokemon journey with an unenthusiastic and disrespectful Pikachu. He met two great friends in Misty and Brock and travelled the Kanto region. He got all 8 Gym Badges and competed in the Indigo League. He finished in the Top 16, which was commendable for someone in his first league. He was disappointed, however, as he lost to his friend Ritchie because his Charizard wouldn't obey him. He was feeling a bit down until a good talking to from Misty which had, at first, angered him but then cheered him up.

Then there was the Orange Islands, where he had to say goodbye to Brock briefly, but then met up with Tracey Sketchit, who was a Pokemon watcher. Ash won the 4 Gym Badges and then proceeded to win the Orange League by defeating Drake and his Dragonite. He also has an encounter with the Legendary Trio of Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno. Not to mention Lugia, and as The Chosen One, saved the world.

He then moved onto an adventure in Johto with Misty and a returning Brock. Tracey decided to stay as Professors Oak aid. Ash was happy to have Brock back, but he had to be wary as to not say Professor Ivys name. He still didn't dare mention it. He finished up his journey in Johto with a Top 8 in the finish in the Johto League Silver Conference.

Ash then followed Ho-Oh, the Legendary Bird that Ash had seen on the first day of his Pokemon journey, to he first arrived, Pikachu was sick and in a bad way until Professor Birch helped him out. Throughout the commotion, Pikachu managed to completely destroy a bike which belonged to a first day trainer named May. She was just looking for an excuse to travel and latched on to Ash. They soon were followed by Mays brother Max and Brock. May became a Pokemon

Co-Ordinator and put in a great performance in the Grand Festival. Ash soon followed this up with a Top 8 in the Hoenn league, where he lost to the eventual winner, Tyson.

He returned home with his Hoenn travelling partners and was encouraged by an agent named Scott to compete in the Kanto Battle Frontier. He encountered on a long journey and eventually won the six Battle Frontier symbols and became the Battle Frontier Champion. It was after this that he had to split up with May and Max. However, he and May did manage to split a Contest Ribbon before she left. He still wore that ribbon around his neck.

His next step was Sinnoh. It was here that he met Dawn. Ash, Dawn and Brock travelled Sinnoh picking up badges and ribbons along the way, leading Dawn tothe final of her very first Grand Festival and a personal best Top 4 for Ash in the Sinnoh League. He was very proud of that as he beat his rival Paul, who was the first rival Ash had who he truly didn't like. Not to mention that the trainer who beat him, Tobias, had a Darkrai and a Latios. Afterwards, he headed back to Pallet Town and him and Dawn said goodbye to Brock at Pewter City. He said he wanted to spend some time with his family after being away for so long. So, he and Dawn went the rest of the way on their own and, miraculously, hadn't gotten lost.

"How much further?" came the blue haired Co-Ordinators voice.

"Not that far" Ash replied. With him, Dawn didn't know if it was 10 minutes or 10 hours.

Ash reached the top of a hill and a smile broke onto his face. He gazed across the lush greenery and to the magnificent coast and sparkling sea. He could see Pallet Town.

"We're almost home buddy" Ash said to his best friend.

"Pika Pikachu" Pikachu replied happily. He couldn't wait to see all his friends (Ashs other Pokemon) at Professor Oaks lab.

Dawn came up behind them, panting.

"You know the least you could do is wait for me." she huffed.

" It's not my fault your as fast as a Slowpoke" Ash replied with a grin.

" Well at least I'm not dumber than one like you" she shot back.

Ash couldn't help but smile and it soon spread to Dawn as she broke out with a grin as well.

" Race you there" Ash shouted and took off. Pikachu jumped off his head and ran after his trainer.

" You are not beating me this time Ash" Dawn shouted as she blazed towards the Raven haired boy. Her Piplup, not one to be outdone, also sprinted, looking to show how good he is.

All four ran with a smile on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Very short chapter here lads but if I added in more I think it would be dragged out so this was the best option.**

 **Chapter 2:**

" Hey Mom, I'm home" Ash called as he burst through the front door. He looked around confused as to why there wasn't an instant greeting from his mother.

" Mom" he shouted again. " She musn't be home" he said to the panting

Co-Ordinator, leaning against the front door with Piplup on her head.

" You know" Dawn said, breathing heavily " If I had known which one of these houses were yours I would have won."

"Pip Piplup" Piplup agreed, nodding his head. Like his trainer, it hated to lose and was a very proud Pokemon.

" Yeah, you keep telling yourself that" Ash replied receiving a glare from Dawn.

" So, since your Moms not here what should we do?" Dawn asked.

" Let's go to Professor Oaks Lab to see all my other Pokemon."

Dawns curiosity to see Ash's Pokemon overwhelmed her unwillingness to walk again, so she agreed.

Ash and Dawn walked through Pallet Town with Pikachu and Piplup in front of them. Dawn was admiring the peaceful serenity of Pallet Town. She was asking Ash questions about his childhood and found out most of it was spent competing against Gary.

" Wow, sounds like you two competed in everything. Sounds like you lost most of the time too." She added.

Ash winced while Pikachu and Piplup laughed.

"Even the times I lost, I kept it pretty close." He said trying to salvage some dignity.

" Good thing you never had a poetry competition" Dawn said "Or you would have been dominated."

Ash, Pikachu and Piplup all fell anime-style at her comment. Dawn never seemed able to overlook the poetry Professor Oak wrote, so she automatically linked that to his grandson Gary.

" Let's just keep going" Ash said sheepishly.

They continued walking until they reached Oaks lab. Ash and Dawn walked in the front door. Professor Oak said in the past that Ash had no need to knock.

" Hello" Ash called " Is anyone here? Professor Oak? Tracy?" There was no response and Ash began to feel sad and worried.

" Ash where is everyone?" Dawn asked, sensing Ashs worry.

" I don't know" he responded. " Let's go see if my Pokemon are still here."

Ash walked towards the back door to the ranch. He could not shake the uneasy feeling he had.

Ash pressed down on the handle, reassured by the calm look on Dawns face. He opened the door, walked outside and got the shock of his life. 

**Authors Note: Told you it was short.**

 **Told you it was short.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairly long chapter this time lads, sorry. I just used this chapter to introduce characters and the Pokémon Ash will be using during this story. Hope you enjoy reading because I didn't enjoy writing.**

 **Chapter 3:**

" SURPRISE!" was the shout that caused Ash to get a fright. A quick scan of faces told him that all his friends and former travelling partners were present. Misty syood beside Tracey, both of them laughing at Ash's face. Brock was standing with a smirk on his face while his parents Flint and Lola stood on either side of him. Professor Oak had a wide grin while his grandson Gary had his trademark cocky smirk. Norman and Caroline were also there with a visibly happy Max stood in front of them. Johanna completed the line-up, smiling at her daughter and her friend. His mother had the wildest smile of all. She looked proudly at her son. Ash had gotten over his shock and had a huge grin on his face. He then started to greet them all.

" Oh My God Ash, ou should have seen your face." Misty laughed as she pulled him into a hug.

" I wish I had've been able to draw a sketch of it." Tracey added shaking Ash's hand.

Brock followed suit, shaking Ash's hand while laughing. " Bet you weren't expecting to see me here."

" What ever happened to spending time with your family?" Ash asked.

" They're here aren't they?" Brock replied, gesturing to his parents.

" Great to see you again Ash." Flint said while Lola bobbed her head in agreement.

" Congratulations Ash" Professor Oak commended the young trainer. "Top 4 in the Sinnoh League is a very good feat."

" There's still room for improvement though Ashy-Boy." Gary said mockingly.

" Nice to see you too Gary." Ash said to his longtime rival. They shook hands and exchanged a smirk.

" I agree with him Ash." came the voice of Max Maple. " If you had of planned your strategy better, you probably could have got through to the final."

" Did you forget the fact that Tobias had two legendaries on his team." Ash replied with a raised eyebrow. He was getting slightly annoyed by Max's superior voice tone.

"Now Max, don't judge Ash." Caroline said placing a hand on Max's shoulder. " You've only just started your journey."

Ash smiled. " That's right. I haven't talked to you since the day you got your first Pokemon. How are things going?"

" Great" Max said looking proud. " Grovyle really strong and my other Pokemon are doing great."

" Still looking to become the strongest Gym Leader in Hoenn?" Ash enquired.

" Of course" came Normans voice. " But he'd have a tough act to follow at the Petalburg Gym.

" Hi Norman." Ash said shaking the Gym Leaders hand. " I know he will. I mean, you even managed to beat me. The first time around." Ash added getting a laugh from Norman. He was soon whisked away by Johanna, however.

" Ash" she started with a broad smile. " I just wanted to thank you for all you have done for Dawn. She was all over the place when she left for her journey, but you helped her so much and gave her the guidance when she reall needed it. You were also supporting her all the way through her travelling and I dread to think what would have happened if it weren't for you."

" Ms. Berlitz" Ash said. "There was no need to worry." Johanna smiled at that.

" Dawn was more than capable of taking care of herself and she helped me a lot too."

Johanna's smile got wider and said " You are a very sweet boy Ash and please, call me Johanna."

That was the final exchange they had, however, as Delia Ketchum pulled Ash into a crushing hug. The only reason she had held off for so long was because she was trying to calm down Pikachu, who fell off Ash's shoulder when they were greeted. He was used to giving the shocks rather than taking them.

" I'm so proud of you Ash." she sobbed, refusing to let go. " Top 4, your best ever."

Ash managed to escape from his mothers grasp and gasped for air. " It's great to see you too Mom." Ash said, breathing heavily.

" What do you think of the party?" Delia asked motioning to the people.

" Mime. Mr. Mime." Ash looked down to see at his mothers side,

ever-present.

" Good to see you Mr. Mime" Ash said to him. " How have you been?"

" Mime." he responded.

" Mimey helped a lot with the decorating." Delia told Ash. " Of course, this was all Dawn's idea."

" Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Ash turned to the Bluenette who was trying to act non-challant along with Piplup. " When did you organize this?"

" Remember I had an unusually long videocall in Viridian City." She explained. " Well, that's because I calle different people inviting them to come." She finished. She looked at the trainer sheepishly. " Are you mad?"

Ash was silent for a minute but then began to laugh. " Why would I be mad?" He laughed as Dawn pulled him into a hug. " I'm surrounded by all my friends. I can't believe you went through all this trouble by yourself just for me."

" Well..." Dawn said with a wide smile. " It wasn't all me."

" What do you mean?" Ash asked curiosly.

" I helped a little." Came a sweet voice that caused Ash to smile."

Ash turned and saw the bruenette that he travelled with through Hoenn and the Battle Frontier. He looked into the beautiful sapphire eyes of the girl who wore the clothes she had during Hoenn. She had developed a bit more since then and was still quite beautiful, Ash noticed. A smile crossed his face before he could stop it and he wondered why he had those thoughts. He put those thoughts aside however as May pulled him into a hug an Ursaring would have been proud of.

" Ash Ketchum." She said happily. " It's been too long."

" I know May, I've missed you so much." He told her.

May kept the hug going until she felt the blush leave her face.

" Congratulations on making the final in The Johto Grand Festival." Ash commended his Protegée.

" Thanks Ash." May saidwith a smile. " It was disappointing losing to Solidad but at least I beat Harley and Drew along the way."

" I'm sure they were happy about that." Ash laughed.

" Well all Drew did was give me another rose." May told him. Ash felt a little anger but it faded when he saw May roll her eyes. " Harley was thrilled though, he broke down in the locker afterwards."

The raven haired teen and the brunette laughed at the misfortune of the creep.

" What do you say we go enjoy the party?" May asked her mentor.

" Sure, but I got some more friends I've got to greet first."

" What do you mean?" May asked, confused. She saw Ash greet everyone here.

Ash chuckled, pointed and said " Them."

May turned her head and saw a stampede coming towards her. She saw this after the Hoenn League and knew it was Ash's Pokémon. She quickly darted to the side as the Pokémon continued.

" Hey guys." Ash shouted at the horde who continued running at full speed.

" Uh-Oh."

" Pika PiPikachu PikaPi Pika Kachu." Pikachu called and amazingly enough the Pokémon slowed to a stop.

" How did you do that?" Ash asked the Electric-Mouse. His only answer was a shrug. Pikachu shocked himself with his diplomacy. (Pun Intended).

" I can answer that." Professor Oak said from behind Ash. When Dawn called I told your Pokémon not to get too carried away when they saw you, judging on past experiences. I feared they had forgotten what I told them but Pikachus voice seemed to have calmed them down."

" Oh. Well it's great to see all you guys again." Ash said with excitement that was matched by his Pokémon.

Bulbasaur had a wide grin on it's faceseeing his master. Muk had to resist the urge to jump all over Ash while Snorlax continued lying down but managed a joyfull wave. Quilava was jumping for joy while Totodile was doing his trademark dance alongside him. Noctowl flew overhead looking happy while Herracross smiled and moved ever closer to Bulbasaurs bulb. Swellow was also in the air while Sceptile leaned against a tree with a twig in his mouth. Torkoal was crying tears of joy and Corphish was moving his pincers around erratically. The happiest to see him though was Bayleef. She used her vines to wrap around him and pull him towards her where she nuzzled him with her head continously.

" Bay Bay." She exclaimed happily.

" Hey Bayleef." Ash said, stroking the Johto starter. " I missed you too."

" Wow." May said from behind Ash. " Your Bayleef certainly has a soft spot for you Ash."

" I think it's cute." Dawn said from beside May and the two girls giggled.

" Hey, why don't we release our other Pokémon." Ash suggested to distract the girls who nodded and replied.

Dawn let out Buneary, Mamoswine, Pachirisu and Togekiss. They all exclaimed happily as they got out of their Pokéballs and went about their seperate things. Pachirisu ran around excitedly without any chance of slowing down. Togekiss took to the skies and flew around joyfully. Mamoswine went over to Donphan who had greeted Ash when the fuss had died down, while Buneary went right beside Pikachu leaning into him as he tried to inch away.

May also let out Glaceon, Blaziken, Wartortle, Venosaur, Beautifly and Skitty. They all spread out and talked to different Pokémon. Noticably, Blaziken went to talk to her old rival Sceptile while Glaceon stayed where she was but shot daggers at Buneary. Her heart leapt though when she saw Pikachu run over to her and greet her. Glaceon purred and returned the favour leaving Buneary to feel the brunt of jealousy.

" Well it looks like everyone re-united." Ash said observing all the Pokémon.

" Not quite." Said Professor Oak. " There are still a few Pokémon who want to see her again Ash."

Ash looked to where the Pokémon Professor was pointing and saw his old Lapras in the lake, with Squirtle standing on the bank with Pidgeot hovering beside him. Squirtle jumped into his arms while Pidgeot flew over and nuzzled him.

" Wait." Ash said. " Do you guys want to travel with me again?" Both nodded and a smile broke across Ash's face. " Will the Pidgey and Squirtle Squad be alright without you?" He asked. Both Pokémon nodded and Ash took that as if it was already taken care of.

" What about your herd?" he asked Lapras while he rubbed her head. He noticed Lapras was a lot bigger and assumed she was old enough to travel full time now.

" I'm going to have to catch you again, is that O.K?" He asked. Lapras nodded and Ash touched a Pokéball off her head. Lapras didn't even struggle and the Pokéball clicked signifying The Transport Pokémons capture. He let her straight out and Lapras cried out in joy.

" There's one last Pokémon that wants to see you Ash." Brock said and pointed to the sky.

Ash looked up and smiled. He was about to shout the Pokémons name but was cut off by a flamethrower from said Pokémon. Charizard landed and licked Ash's face.

" Nice to see you too Charizard." Ash said weakly. " You know, Hello is a more traditional greeting." He added while rubbing Charizards neck.

" What's that he has on his back?" Max asked, seeing a satchel on his back.

Ash removed it and saw a letter attached to it. Ash opened it and read :

 _Dear Ash,_

 _Congratulations on your Top 4 in the Sinnoh League. From the work you've put in you deserved it. I know Charizard misses you and evev though he will miss Charla, he wants to travel with you again. Enclosed is a gift From Charla and Charizard as a reward for your achievements._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Eliza._

 _P.S I suggest you open the gift in private until you figure out what to do about it on your own._

Ash gave the letter to his friend who inspected it.

" I wonder what it could be." Dawn asked with a finger to her chin.

" Well, Mays Mystery Expedition will figure it out through deductive-" May started but was interrupted by Max.

" No-One cares about your pretend show." Max shouted earning a glare from his big sister. " So Ash, no you have your full team will you have a battle with me."

" Hey, no fair." May cried. " I was going to ask him." Ash stared at the siblings with their shining eyes and let out a sigh.

" Don't worry guys." Ash told them. " I'll battle both of you." The Mapls both cheered as Ash patted Charizard. " Looks like you'll be travelling with me again. You O.K with that buddy?"

Charizard gave a roar of approval and another flamethrower.

" Alright." Ash said. " Let me just leave this bag inside and then we'll battle." Ash went inside the Lab and left the bag down in Professor Oaks study deciding to check what's inside later when he was completely alone, despite his curiosity.

Ash went outside again and Max called to him. " Hey Ash, you ready to lose?" He shouted, adjusting his glasses.

Ash was about to respond when his stomach growled, catching everyones attention.

" O.K if we eat first?" He asked, causing everyone to fall over Anime-style.

 **Again, sorry but sure, what can I do. Talk to you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up and it's my first battle to write and it's a bit one-sided but realistic. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 4**

Everyone was having a great time re-uniting as they sat eating at tables that were set up in the garden for the occasion. As usual, Ash and May ate twice as much as anyone else.

" Whoa." Ash groaned as he leaned back in his chair. " That was great, huh Buddy?" He asked Pikachu. The Electric-Mouse answered with a happy squeak as he finished his bottle of ketchup. " I sure missed your cooking while I was travelling Mom." He asked.

" Yeah, thanks for all this Mrs. Ketchum." Gary added. Everyone then started pitching in thanks for Delia and Professor Oak.

" Now, now. No need to thank us." Professor Oak told the group.

" Yes, and please everyone, call me Delia." Ash's mother insisted.

" So Ash." Max stated, changing the subject. " You ready for that battle now?"

" Sure if you think your up for it." Ash said with a cocky grin. " Brock, you wanna referee?"

" No problem Ash." Said the former Pewter City Gym Leader.

As Ash and Max took their positions opposite one another by the lake, Brock stood on the sideline halfway between them and the rest of the attended party sat on the opposite side.

" I can't wait to see this." Dawn said excitedly with Piplup in her lap nodding vigourously.

" Yes, it should be a good experience for Max to battle a trainer of Ash's skill." Norman commented.

" Hopefully they don't push their Pokémon too far." Caroline added.

" Hopefully Ash will take Max down a peg." May muttered under her breath.

" Choosing Ash over your brother." Misty whispered into Mays ear. " He must mean a lot to you." May blushed while Misty and Dawn giggled and Brock began announcing the rules.

" This is a 1-On-1 Pokémon battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Max Maple of Petalburg City. This battle will go on until I deem one of the Pokémon unable to continue. Trainers choose your Pokémon."

" Well Ash, since I know how strong you are, I will be using my strongest Pokémon."

Max stated. " Grovyle, come on out." The Tree Gecko Pokémon appeared, put a twig in his mouth and smirked confidently.

" Hmmm..." Ash thought of which Pokémon to use in the battle and, eventually, he decided on a faithful friend. " Bulbasaur, I choose you." He said.

Bulbasaur ran on to the field happily.

" Bulba Bulbasaur." He exclaimed.

" Let the battle begin." Brock shouted.

Ash was about to call an attack, but stopped when he saw Max laugh.

" What's so funny?" Ash asked irratibly, irked by Max's lack of respect.

" Well Ash." He started, everyone in attendance groaned knowing a lecture was coming from the young trainer. " I thought someone with your experience would know better than to use a first stage evolution against a second stage." Bulbasaur was angry at this comment. He hated being underestimated because of his refusal to evolve.

" A Fire or Flying type would have been the best choice." Max continued.

" Hmmm..." Replied Ash with mock thought. " So would you prefer if I use Charizard, I mean he is the best choice."

Charizard caught on to what his trainer was saying and roared along with a flamethrower.

Max's face turned to shock and fear causing Misty, May, Dawn and Gary to laugh.

" Uh, on second thought, maybe you should stick wth Bulbasaur." Said the young boy from Petalburg.

" Thought so." Ash replied smugly. " You make the first move."

" Gladly." Max answered, his confidence returning. " Grovyle, use Bullet Seed." Grovyle responded by shooting several yellow, pebble sized seeds at Bulbasaur.

" Use Dig." Ash shouted, Bulbasaur then burrowed under the ground, much to Max's surprise.

" Bulbasaurs can't learn Dig." He said shocked at what had just transpired.

" Mine can." Ash said smugly. " Use Vine Whip to trap Grovyle." Bulbasaurs vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around the Tree Gecko Pokémons legs. " Now use Razor Leaf." Bulbasaur shot several leaves at Grovyle from a close range causing a lot of damage.

" Grovyle, get up and use Leaf Blade." Grovyle rushed forward with the leaves on his forearms glowing.

" Trip him up." Ash called to his experienced Pokémon. Bulbasaur extended his vines and wrapped them around Grovyle who face-planted. " Now, finish up with Solar Beam." Bulbasaurs bulb began to glow white as he gathered sunlight and converted it into energy.

" Try to get out of there." Max called to his Pokémon, but it was to no avail.

" Fire now." Ash commanded. " Bulbasaur retracted his vines and fired the Solar Energy at Grovyle. It struck him and knocked the Tree Gecko Pokémon clean out.

" Grovyle is unable to battle, Ash and Bulbasaur are the winners." Brock announced.

" Great job Bulbasaur." Ash acknowledged his faithful friend.

" Well done Grovyle, I'm proud of you." Max said as he returned his first Pokémon.

" You done well Max, a bit more experience and you can be a great trainer." Ash commended the young Pokémon trainer.

" Thanks Ash." He responded. " You sure have gotten a lot stronger."

" Well everyone, it's getting rather late." Delia said. " Everyone who's staying at our house follow me back." Brock, Misty, Dawn and Max set off after her and Ash was about to as well until he felt May grab his hand.

" I thought we were meant to battle." She said with her innocent eyes locked on his.

" I know May but it's getting late and I'm tired from travelling." Ash hated disappointing his protegée and said." But I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise."

" How?" She asked curiosly.

" I'll find a way." He responded with a wink.

May smiled at this and surprised him with a kiss on the cheek. She then turned to walk back to Ash's house.

" Hey, wait up." Ash called running to catch up to her after getting over his shock which caused him to freeze. He caught up with her and the two blushing teens walked back to the Ketchum Residence.

 **End of 4, but Chapter 5 will be up very soon. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter reveals what Eliza sent Ash and sets up a massive part of the plot. Read and Review please.**

 **I don't own Pokémon.**

 **Chapter 5**

Ash and May spent the rest of the night talking with Dawn, Misty and Brick. When it came to time for bed; May, Dawn and Misty went to Ash's room while Brock and Ash went to the guest room.

Ash shifted on the ground trying to get in a comfortable position. He was unhappy that he had to sleep on the ground. He spotted the bag Eliza sent him and thought now would be an ideal time to open it as Brock had gone to call and check on his family.

He reached over to the bag and took the note off it. He opened the bag and couldn't believe his eyes. The bag contained a cylindrical container, in which was a large red egg.

" Woah." Ash said shellshocked. " I can't believe Charizard would give me this." Ash was touched as the usually hard-shelled Charizard would trust him with his and his mate's egg, despite their rocky start.

Ash then began to wonder what he would do with the egg. He already had a Charizard so him raising it wouldn't add versatility to his team. Then again, that's not all that mattered. Ash would love a Pokémon no matter what. He also knew that Charizard would want to at least keep an eye on it's young. Then an idea clicked in Ash's head. Not only would the egg have a caring owner but it could also help along his plan. Before he made his decision though, he would have to run it past his fully evolved Kanto starter. He wished he could at least run it past Pikachu, but he stayed at the ranch with the others.

Brock then returned and climbed into the bed. (Ash had just about put the egg away before he re-entered.) The long time travelling partners said goodnight and Ash decided to wait until Brock was asleep before carrying out his idea.

Meanwhile, in Ash's room, the girls were heavy in conversation.

" Come on, May." Dawn begged. " Why were you and Ash so late after us."

" I told you, we just talked." May responded, irritated at the persistant questions.

" Was it about how much you love each other?" Dawn teased, causing May to blush furiosly.

" Leave her alone Dawn." Misty said, although she was laughing. " It's not her fault she likes an immature kid like Ash." She added but really didn't mean. She only wanted to get in on the teasing.

" Says the girl who was shooting glances at Gary all day." May responded, wanting to get in on the fun.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Misty shouted as it was her turn to go red and Dawns turn to laugh. Misty's infamous temper then flared at the sound of the bluenettes laughing. " Oh shut up, at a boy has shown interest in me...sort of."

" Hey." Dawn cried, hurt by the remark. " Let's just go to bed." She pouted and then turned over. May and Misty tried to stiffle their giggles as they knew all would be forgotten by morning.

Dawn was thinking about the subject a bit more though. It seemed everyone around her was at least close to forming a relationship. Ash and May, Misy and Gary. " _At_ _least Brock is no closer to love_." Dawn thought with a small smile.

She was sad though. The only boy she had felt something for was Ash, but he clearly had a thing for May. She could also tell that Kenny and Conway had a thing for her, but they both seemed to try to hard and she did not feel anything for them. Sometimes she just wished that someone new would come and make her fall head over heels. It was with this thought, she finally fell asleep.

May, on the other hand, laid awake looking around the room. She saw many of Ash's memorobilia and knew how much they meant to the boy. His Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and newly placed Sinnoh badges were on his desk. Also there was a trophy signifying his Orange League victory with his four badges along with the Kanto Battle Frontier Symbols.

She spotted a locker in the corner of the room and slowly crept over to it to avoid waking the others. On it, she saw a lure that strongly resembled Misty and a handkerchief. There was also the wooden Teddiursa she had given him when they met up in Sinnoh. She was happy that Ash had kept this and felt her heart flutter.

May then felt the urge to go to the bathroom. She left the room, entered the bathroom and departed after doing her business. She was about to open Ash's door when she registered movement out of the corner of her eye. She saw Ash standing there, fully clothed, hat and all, and she became very conscious that she was only wearing a large yellow t-shirt and white shorts.

" May, what are you doing up?" Ash asked, surprised to see her.

" I could ask you the same question." She replied. She noticed the bag on Ash's shoulder as the on Eliza sent, but didn't say anything, knowing it was private.

" I was going to see the Pokémon." Ash said truthfully, though not entirely.

"At this hour?" May knew Ash had to have a reason for being out this late.

" Yeah." He answered passively, then another idea struck him. " Do you want to come with me."

" Really?" She asked, shocked at the invite.

" Yeah, come on it will be fun." Ash told her with a wink. He could kill 2 Pidgey with one stone here if things went according to plan.

May pictured a moonlight stroll with As as very romantic.

" O.K, just wait a minute." She told him. She re-entered Ash's room and quickly got dressed in her Hoenn attire. She exited the room and turned to Ash.

" What are you waiting for? Let's go already." The two then quietly crept out of the house into the cool Pallet Town air.

 **There you go, Chapter 5, hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go. Advanceshippers will LOVE this chapter ( I know I enjoyed writing it). So, here we go.**

 **Chapter 6**

Ash and May walked the peaceful town with the only light guiding their way was from the twinkling stars and radiant moon.

The two enjoyed the stroll while talking and laughing. One of the things the two were amazed about was how easy it was to talk to each other. It's been that way since they met at Professor Birch's lab. Even after all tis time apart, things were still easy.

" So Ash, why are you going to the ranch this late anyway?" May asked curiosly.

" I needed to ask one of my Pokémon something." Ash replied, trying to keep the answer as vague as possible.

" Who do you have to ask, and what do you want to ask them?" She pressed, looking to find out some information.

" You'll find out when we get there." He answered elusively." You can be as pushy as Dawn sometimes."

" I can not!" She shouted and pushed him, ironically.

" Oh, come on." Ash said while laughing. He then proceeded to put his arm around her, ignoring the blush on his face. " You know I don't mean it."

May also blushed at Ash's actions but smiled as she felt her heart flutter. " I know you don't." She responded.

Soon they arrived at the ranch and broke apart. May checked her watch and saw it was 4:00 AM and there was no point knocking on the door to ask Professor Oak access to ranch. Even if he was awake, asking at this time would be a bad idea. The two decided to just hop the fence and walk towards their Pokémon.

It didn't take them long to reach their friends and both of them were happy at the sight of all their Pokémon together in one area. Blaziken and Sceptile were both asleep leaning against the same tree. May's Munchlax was asleep on Snorlax's stomach. Venusaur layed beside Bulbasaur and Wartortle was near Squirtle. Dawn's Pokémon were also in the vicinity and Pikachu was in a slightly awkward position with Buneary on one side of him and Glaceon on the other.

Brock also left his Croagunk, Sudowoodo and Chansey in the ranch. Misty left her Azurill, Psyduck, Gyarados and Starmie as well. Not to mention, Gary's Blastoise, Umbreon, Electivire and Arcanine were asleep in the ranch.

Ash's Sinnoh Pokémon were also there. He left them in their Pokéballs during the party to give them some rest after their journey. Now though , Infernape, Torterra, Staraptor, Gible and Buizel rested in the open area. Gliscor returned to the Air Master for more training.

Neither Ash nor May wanted to disturb any of their Pokémon, so they crept past most of them.

" Hey May." Ash whispered. " Can you wait by the lake, I need to talk privately to Charizard."

" Charizard?" May asked confused. " O.K, but don't make me wait too long." She added with a wink before walking towards the lake.

Ash watched her go, his eyes lower than most people would approve, but then shook his head and proceeded to finding Charizard. It did not take long as the huge stature of the Fire/Flying type caught his eye. He walked over and placed a tentative hand on Charizards wing. He whispered his name and Charizards keen senses picked up on this and opened his eyes.

" Hey buddy." Ash said. " Can we talk?"

Charizard was irked at the fact but nodded nonetheless as he knew his trainer would only speak to him this late about something important. Ash leaned in and began to whisper in his Pokémons ear.

May stole quick glances at Ash as she sat by the lake. She wondered what he was asking, as he was whispering furiosly in Charizards ear. She decided to just wait patiently for Ash to come to her.

" Are you sure?" Ash asked again, wanting to make sure Charizard was fully onboard. Charizard nodded, knowing it was the right decision and on top of that, he trusted his trainers judgement.

" Thanks buddy." Ash said happily and threw his arms around Charizard. Charizard smiled and returned the favour. Then Ash began to run towards May, knowing this would be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

" Hey." Ash said as he sat beside May. " Sorry to keep you waiting." He took off the satchel and placed it beside him.

" It's O.K." May replied with a smile." I'll always wait for you." She blushed at the last part but the darkness hid it. " Now can you tell me what all this is about?"

" Sure I have something to give you." Ash said.

He passed May the satchel and she opened it, confused by what could be in it for her. Her eyes then grew wide as she took out the contents.

" What? Is this for me?" She asked referencing the egg.

" Yeah." Ash said sheepishly. " That's a Charmander egg that came from my Charizard and his mate Charla in the Charizific Valley. Eliza sent me this and I thought you'd be the perfect person to care for the egg and look after it. I wanted to ask Charizard if it was O.K and he said it was. He trusted you."

May didn't know what to say. She was deeply touched by the gesture. Once again, Ash's kindness amazed her.

" But why give it to me instead of any of our other friends?" She asked.

" Well." Ash said, clearing his throat and swallowing his fear. " It's because you're more than just a friend to me." May was shocked at this statement but felt something stir within her.

" What do you mean?" She asked.

" When you left for Johto, it was the saddest moment of my life." Ash began to explain. " I knew I loved you but I was too afraid to admit it because I thought you liked Drew. When you visited me in Sinnoh, the feelings only got stronger, but then you had to leave again and it was really hard to cope with that and hide it from Brock and Daw. Now that we're both here though, I knew that I couldn't let you go again without telling you. I had to take this chance."

May remained silent through all this, processing Ash's words and her own thoughts.

Ash looked into May's beautiful sapphire eyes but couldn't read them.

" But...uh...if you don't, you know, feel the same way...you can...I don't know..."

May decided to put the raven haired boy out of his agony so she leaned in and kissed him.

Ash was shocked at first but soon responded. He then felt May's tongue enter his mouth and he lost himself in the moment he had dreamt about.

May felt her heart beat faster as she enjoyed everything about the kiss. She now truly realised what she felt for the boy who mentored her since the day she got her Torchic.

They finally broke apart and looked into each others eyes.

" I want you to say the words Ash." May told him with a huge smile on her face.

" I love you May." Ash said with an equally big smile.

" I love you too Ash." May returned, and the two went back to their kiss.

Little did they know they were being watched by a Fire/Flying Type, an Electric-Mouse and an Ice Type Eeveelution.

Not to mention a grey haired professor from the window of his lab.

All of them had wide grins on their faces.

 **Just want to say I enjoyed the Advanceshipping stories where Ash and May get together early best so I decided to do the same. Also, I would like to apologise for some of the vocabulary I will be using in these Authors notes. I'm from Ireland and we're rather casual speakers and I'm a teenager so the language I use might be a bit strange to most of you. Lad.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 7**

Ash's alarm went off at 10:30 AM and cursed the fact he had to get up. It was 6:00 AM by the time Ash and May snuck in hand in hand. They both went into their respective rooms and Ash tried his best to not disturb Brock. He was no longer in the room so he must be already up. As Ash got showered and dressed he had a smile on his face as he was thinking of last night. He could not wait to see May but he dreaded the jokes from his friends. Ash was finally ready so he walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen.

All house's temporary guests were awake and at a table. Misty, Brock, May, Max and Dawn.

" Morning everyone." Ash said as he sat down next to May.

" Morning Ash." Everyone replied at nearly the same time, except May.

" Morning Ash." She said after everyone else and she grabbed Ash's hand under the table.

" Great reactions May." Max said referencing May's delayed greeting.

May ignored this though and looked into Ash's eyes. Ash could read May's beautiful sapphire eyes this time and he knew she was trying to tell him that now was a good time to tell them.

" Hey guys." She said, getting the groups attention. " Ash has something to tell you."

" What is it?" Misty asked curiosly.

" Well...uh...you see..." Ash stuttered. Unsure of what to say, Ash did the easiest thing and just raised his and Mays clasped hands above the table into sight.

" OH MY GOD!" Dawn screamed.

" WHAT?" Max shouted.

Brock and Misty just laughed at their reactions.

" Geez relax." May said, shocked by her friends' reactions. " It's not that big of a deal."

" IT'S HUGE." Dawn screamed in a high pitched voice that caused everyone to wince. " How did this happen? When? Why? When is the wedding? Can I be maid of honour?"

" Woah, woah. Slow down there Dee-Dee." Ash used Dawn's nickname knowing it would cause her to be silent out of frustration. " We'll tell you everything, but no interruptions.

Ash and May launched into the story of how they became an item with each telling different parts. During the explanation, Mrs. Ketchum came home and reacted almost the exact same way as Dawn, except for a few lines about how happy she'd be to have May as a daughter in law. When May told them about the kiss, both Dawn and Delia burst out in a fit of giggles. Even Misty joined in while Brock just smiled and Max looked confused.

" How romantic." Dawn said with a dreamy look in her eyes. " A moonlight kiss surrounded by Pokémon.

" So Mom." Ash said, looking to change the subject. " Where were you all morning."

" I went grocery shopping for Professor Oak." She answered. " He was busy, so I offered to run down down to the store for him. When I dropped the groceries at the lab for him, he said he wanted to have a word with you Ash. In private."

" Sounds serious." Misty commented, looking worried.

" Relax." May piped in. " I'm sure it's nothing major."

" Yeah, no need to worry." Dawn added.

" Right." Ash said, not thinkingtoo much about it. " I'll talk to you later guys."

Soon after, Ash walked into Professor Oaks study. He found the Professor sitting there studying some textbook.

" Hi professor." Ash called, causing the Professor to drop his book in surprise.

" Oh, Ash." Oak said, startled. " I didn't hear you come in, I was so immersed in my book."

" You wanted to see me right?" Ash asked.

" Yes, my boy. Let's go through to the sitting room."

Ash and Oak walked into a room with the walls covered in bookshelves and the plush couches sitting opposite each other with a table in between them. Tracy was inside serving Pokémon food to Pikachu. When the Electric-Mouse Pokémon saw Ash he ran over to him and jumped on his shoulder.

" PikaPi." He exclaimed happily.

" Hey buddy, how are you doing?" Ash asked and got a lick on his cheek in return. " Hi Tracey, thanks for keeping an eye on all of my Pokémon."

" No problem Ash." Replied the Pokémon watcher.

" Tracey, would you mind giving Ash and I a minute? I need to talk to him in private." Oak asked.

" Sure, no problem Professor." Tracy said as he left the room.

" What do you need to talk to me about Professor?" Ash asked curiosly.

" I have a proposition for you Ash." Oak answered, making Ash's curiosity grow. " I've recently heard of a tournament being held. It is a battle tournament for elite trainers. I'd like for you to enter it."

Ash was in shock, as was Pikachu. He couldn't believe Oak would consider him an elite trainer. " But, why me?" He asked.

" Ash I remember you leaving here when you were 10 years old with a disobedient Pikachu and little to no knowledge of the outside world. Now, you defeeated the Orange League, conquered the Kanto Battle Frontier and finished in the Top 4 of the Sinnoh League. I never thought you could become what you have, but you proved me wrong. You not only have all these achievements but you have a very special bond with all your Pokémon, and others you haven't even caught. Not to mention you have touched the hearts of many Pokémon on your journey. I saw evidence of this last night."

" Whoa, whoa." Ash said shocked. " You saw what happened last night. How?"

" Did you really think I would have a ranch without an alarm to tell me someone jumped my fence?" Oak asked with a raised eyebrow as Ash rubbed his head sheepishly.

" Why me though? Surely others are more worthy." Ash said.

" You need 3 recommendations from high officials to enter the tournament." Oak stated. " You have got all 3 so you can qualify by just saying yes."

" Who were the 3 that nominated me?"

" Me, Scott and Cynthia all expressed how confident we are in your abilities."

Ash was touched by highly he was regarded by people who were so important.

" What are the details?" He asked.

" It is a tournament of 64 competitors taking place in La Salle city off the course of Kanto." Oak explained. " It consists of 3-on-3 battles until the final 8, where it is full, 6-on-6. This will be extremely tough Ash as the elite of all the regions will appear at the tournament. Winning this grants the same priveliges as winning a league. If you win this you can challenge the Elite 4, who are unable to enter the tournament alongside the Champions and previous league winners." Oak paused and looked Ash in the eye. " Do you think you're ready? It starts in a week. Free transport will be provided for you and anyone accompanying you."

" What do you think buddy?" Ash asked his best friend who sat on his shoulder.

" Pika Pikachu." Pikachu replied with a closed fist and a confident smile.

Ash returned the smile, turned to Professor Oak and said.

"We're in."

 **Read and review please. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Short enough chapter again, so shouldn't take you long.**

 **Chapter 8**

Ash stood on the ferry watching the Kanto coastline recede until it disappeared from view. Pikachu stood on the rail in front of him and his friends surrounding him. May, of course, was by his side, holding his hand. Brock too decided to come along and postpone his doctor studies. Dawn also came along with Piplup in her arms, still unsure of what to do next. She politely declined Fantina's modelling offer, wanting to travel a bit more and compete in more contests. Misty also came along, looking to support Ash in person for the first time in years, ( Her sisters were looking after the Gym), and Gary tagged along too, intrigued at the worlds top trainers attending the competition.

Max travelled back to Hoenn with his parents, needing to continue his own journey. Johanna also went back to Sinnoh. Mrs Ketchum and Professor Oak stayed home, as they were busy and Tracey stayed back to help. All 3 promised to travel and support him when they get time.

Ash had trouble choosing which 6 Pokémon travelled with him to the competition. He realised the error of his ways just before the Sinnoh League. He realised that he was quite neglectful to his previous Pokémon. That's why he decided to choose some of his older Pokémon for the Sinnoh League. He is going to redeem himself though as he plans to use as many different Pokémon as usual in order to win the Elite Tournament. The Pokémon he had with him at the moment are Pikachu, Herracross, Corphish, Staraptor, Bayleef and Gible. The rest of the Pokémon were disappointed, but they knew they would get their chance soon.

" How much longer until we reach the island?" Ash asked the doctor-in-training, as he was proven to be the navigator of the group.

" The island isn't that far from Pallet Town, so we should be there in about an hour." Brock told the anxious trainer.

" So, what should we do until then?" Dawn asked.

" We could go for a swim in the ships pool." Misty suggested.

" Or we could just relax in our cabins." Gary stated. He was treating this trip as a vacation.

" Even better." May said excitedly. Everyone in the group eagerly waited for the suggestion as they were all bored. " We could get something to eat!" Everyone, aside from Ash who was more than happy at the prospect of food, fell over anime-style. Including Pikachu and Piplup.

They proceeded to the cafeteria, where they were served their food and sat at a big table to eat. They began a conversation, not knowing that a certain 2 people and a talking Pokémon had a conference of their own.

" What good luck!" James shouted. " We travel to a Pokémon Elite Tournament in order to steal Pokémon and maybe make some money, and who should also show but the twerp!"

" Will you keep it down?!" Jessie told the purple haired man. His excited voice surely travelled a long way. " He'll hear us and take away the element of surprise."

" Relax." Meowth said. The scratch-cat Pokémon turned to the group of heroes.

" Those idiots are in a world of their own."

The group were indeed oblivious to the cloaked figures sitting not too far away. They were too excited for the tournament.

" So, what other trainers do you think will be here?" Misty asked curiosly.

" Professor Oak said anyone but the Elite 4, Champions and League Winners can enter as long as they got 3 nominations from high ranking officials." Ash told the group. " Shame. I wouldn't mind battling an Elite 4 again, or Tobias, or Tyson.

" We sure have met a lot of powerful trainers haven't we?" Brock asked rhetorically.

" And a lot of Legendary Pokémon." Ash added.

" Seems like wherever Ash goes something exciting happens." Gary mused.

" Which is one of the many reasons I love him." May responded and kissed him.

The groups response was fake vomiting at that last remark, causing Ash to laugh sheepishly and May to pout.

" Oh god!" Dawn shouted " That was so cringey." Piplup, who was sat on the table, was shaking his head furiosly.

" Please don't do anything like that again." Brock pleaded.

" Shouldn't you be getting rejected by a Nurse Joy right about now?" Ash asked mockingly.

Brock went and huddled in a corner, holding his knees as the others laughed. Over the laughter, an intercom can be heard crackling to life.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, we are currently 10 minutes from our destination and we'll be arriving shortly." The captain informed the passengers of their close proximity to the island.

" Come on guys." Ash shouted, jumping up with Pikachu on his shoulder. " Let's go see the island." With that said he ran up on to the deck.

" He doesn't waste much time does he?" Gary pointed out as he and the rest of the group followed the aspiring Pokémon Master. Standing by the rail of the deck, the group saw a beautiful island very close to them. In the sea, Luvdisc and Horsea could be seen racing through the water along with a few leaping Magikarp. The island itself the island itself was a sight to behold. It was a cross between a tropical and urban area. The beach seemed perfect, with no sign of litter. Further inland, the tall buildings of a giant city could be seen.

" There it is. La Salle City." Brock pointed out.

" It's beautiful." Misty remarked.

" And it's where I'm going to prove I have what it takes to be a Pokémon Master." Ash said, his voice full of determination.

 **Read and review please. Thanks for reading.**

 **By the way, I won't have much time to write and update as it is my Leaving Cert year but I do have Christmas Holidays coming up so I can get some work done. Also I would really appreciate it if you guys would send in some OC's for the Tournament. Ideally 50 would be perfect but that is highly optimistic. Any number of them will do. Just PM or Review your OC with your Name, Region, 6 Pokémon and, if so, nicknames for your Pokémon.**

 **Thank you so much lads.**


	9. Chapter 9

**More of a filler chapter than anything else but still, this is necessary.**

 **Chapter 9**

Ash and the group departed the boat and set off through a small forrest to the city. It shouldn't take too long, according to Brock, who was still in charge of navigation.

" According to the Pokénav I bought recently, as long as we keep on this path we should get their with no problems." Brock told the group.

" Great." Misty said. " We've gotten lost too many times in the past."

" Great is right." Ash agreed. " Because I'm going straight to the top."

He took a confident step forward, followed by the group, then they all fell into a pitfall, landing hard.

" What's going on?" Dawn cried.

" It better not be..." May started, but was interrupted.

" Prepare for trouble because we're back to our roots." A red haired woman called out.

" And make it double because we speak the truth." A purple haired man followed up.

" To protect the world from devastation."

" To unite all people within our nation."

" To denounce the evils of truth and love."

" To extend our reach to the stars above."

" Jessie."

" James."

" And Meowth are da names." The scratch-cat Pokémon interjected.

" Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light." Jessie continued.

" Surrender now or prepare to fight." James added.

" Meowth that's right." The talking Pokémon finished.

" Wobuffet." The Pokémon of the same name cried.

" Mime,Mime Mime." Mime Jr. Imitated.

" I hoped you guys would've given up." May shouted.

" We've said how we extinguish hope in our previous motto, so we'll just get straight to the point and steal your Pokémon." Jessie replied.

Suddenly, 2 extendable arms shot down the pitfall and grabbed Pikachu and Piplup.

" Pikachu!" Ash called.

" Piplup!" Dawn cried.

" PikaPi!" Pikachu shouted.

" Piplup!" Piplup squealed.

" Give them back now!" Gary yelled.

" Fat chance." Meowth replied.

" More like no chance." James said with a laugh.

" Why don't we get the rest." Meowth suggested.

As soon as he said this, a vacuum like machine reached down into the hole and began to suck out all the groups Pokéballs.

" My Pokémon!" May exclaimed.

" We'll be seeing you." Jessie mocked. She along with her Team Rocket comrades laughed as they started on their getaway with Pikachu, Piplup and all the Pokéballs hanging from a net beneath their trademark Meowth shaped balloon.

Meanwhile, in the pifall, panic was beginning to set in.

" We have to do something!" Brock yelled.

" We can't let tham get away." Misty shouted, her voice filled with frustration.

" We've got to find a way out." Ash told the group. " Why don't we..."

His thought was interrupted by a shout heard above them.

" Squirtle, use Rapid Spin."

On ground level, a 17 year old boy was standing just in front of the hole. He watched as his Squirtle cut the net containing the Pokéballs, causing it to fall to the ground.

" Who are you and why are you stealing our Pokémon?" Jessie screeched.

" These aren't your Pokémon and I'm not the one stealing." He replied. " I think it's time you guys leave now."

" We shall be doing no such thing." James said indignantly.

" Yeah, we have no intention of leaving empty handed." Meowth yelled.

" Well I do." The boy replied. " Squirtle, Hydro Pump."

The Tiny Turtle Pokémon shot a powerful jet of water towards the balloon. It pierced it just under the Meowth's ear. The balloon swirled around in the air until it disappeared into the distance along with Team Rocket crying " We're blasting off again."

" Great job Squirtle." The boy told his most trusted Pokémon.

" Squirtle Squirt." It replied.

" Hey, can whoever's up there give us a hand to get out of here." Came a voice from the hole.

" Oh, right. I'll be right there." The boy went over to the hole and after a good bit of effort, extracted 3 girls and 3 boys from the hole.

" Thanks for your help." Brock told the boy.

" Happy to help." He replied.

" Well I think we should introduce ourselves." Ash piped up. " This is May, Brock, Misty, Gary and Dawn. And I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I'm competing in the Elite Tournament, along with my friend Pikachu.

" Pikachu." The Electric-Mouse added.

The boy's eyes lingered on the girl Ash called Dawn. He thought she was very beautiful and ended up in a trance. He snapped out of it though when Ash said he was competing in the Elite Tournament.

" What a coincidence, I'm competing too." The boy said. " My name is Gaz Jennings. I'm from Castellia City in the Unova Region." Seeing the confused look on many of the groups faces, he decided to expand. " It's a region far from here with Pokémon you wouldn't find in these parts. Oh, and this is Squirtle."

" Nice to meet you." Ash said and shook Gaz's hand. " And thanks for saving all our Pokémon."

" No problem." Gaz told him. " Hey, since you're going to La Salle City, can I tag along? I enjoy the company."

" Sure." Dawn replied rather quickly. Noticing this, she looked to regain her composure. " I mean, if it's O.K with everyone."

All the members of the group voiced their agreement and they set off on the path once again. Except for Dawn who was talking to Gaz.

" I'd like to thank you personally for saving Piplup and my other Pokémon from Team Rocket." She said. Piplup also voiced his agreement in her arms.

" It was no big deal, I was happy to have helped." Gaz replied.

The two just stood there for a while as Dawn studied Gaz's appearence. He was about 4 inches taller than her and had jet balck hair that was closely shaved at the back and sides but the top was neatly combed to the right hand side. His eyes were a bit unusual as they were mostly brown but had a noticeable tinge of green. He wore black shorts and a tight fit black, sleeveless shirt. He also wore a pair of blue sneakers. Dawn couldn't help but notice how handsome he is. She acted on impulse and kissed him on the cheek.

" Thanks again." She said and began to walk after the others.

" Whoa." Was Gaz's only response as he jogged to catch up with the blue haired girl.

 **Really just used this to introduce my OC but still, hope you enjoyed it. Don't know when next update will be. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Been a while since I updated so I'm very sorry for that. Can people please send in their OC's because I am in serious need for them. Please if you're reading this, leave an OC in a review or PM me. Also, tell your friends about this story and ask them to send in an OC. Please.**

As the trainers walked, the group got to know Gaz and vice-versa. Turns out he was a quite accomplished trainer. He reached Top 8 in Kanto which was his first league attempt. He opted to start there as he wanted to travel as much as possible, yet a region he knew a lot about. He then moved to Hoenn for another Top 8. His last league effort was a Top 4 in the Unova League.

Gaz found out the accomplishments of the rest of the group. He was impressed by Dawn and May's Grand Festival attempts. The thing that really caught his attention though was Ash's Top 4 in Sinnoh. He was astounded that he managed to take down a Darkrai with his Sceptile. Not only that, but the Pikachu on his shoulder defeated a Latios. Hearing this, the Castelia City native marked Ash as a very capable trainer.

The group finally emerged from the Forrest they were walking through and found themselves on the perimeter of a massive city. A sign to the side read:

"Welcome to La Salle City."

"We're finally here." Ash said.

"It's so beautiful." Misty remarked as she marvelled at the massive urban paradise that stood before them.

"Well,what are we waiting for?" Gary asked.

"Let's go." Brock replied.

The group followed the doctor-in-training into the stunning metropolis. They passed by several tall buildings and structures in their awe filled trek throughout the area.

"So, where should we go first?" May asked.

"I think we should go to the Pokémon Centre and get registered for the league. Not to mention getting a place to stay." Gaz suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Ash agreed.

The group continued their stroll towards the Pokémon Centre, pointing out the the most eye-catching parts of their surroundings. Dawn and May became particularly excited when they passed the shopping district. It took everyone 20 minutes to convince them to continue to the Pokémon Centre.

They eventually found it thanks to Brock's navigation skills.

"Wow Brock." Misty started. "You're getting much better at this."

"Yeah, we didn't even get lost." Ash remarked.

"Very funny." Brock responded as the group made their way past the outstanding stone fountain that sat in the plaza in front of the centre. They walked through the door and Ash approached Nurse Joy.

"Hi Nurse Joy, I'm-" he started but was pushed roughly to the side.

" Nurse Joy." Brock shouted,grabbing her hand and getting down on one knee. "Nurse Joy, you have proven that you are an expert at treating Pokémon, perhaps you can treat my aching-" He was then cut off by a poison jab to the back by Croagunk.

"Back." Brock finished before collapsing in pain.

"That's got to hurt." Gaz commented. "Although he did come on a bit strong."

"His navigation may have improved but his luck with women sure hasn't." Dawn remarked.

"Anyway." Ash continued. "I'd like to register for the Elite League please."

"Me too." Gaz added.

"Sure I'll just need your Pokédex and registry letter please." The polite nurse told them.

Both males passed over their Pokédexs' and a letter each.

"I'll just be a moment." The nurse told them. "Will you be needing a room too?"

"2 if it's possible." Gaz answered.

"It's no problem." The nurse said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot." the 2 competitors told the nurse.

"So May, do you think we'll run into anybody we met on our travels." Brock asked.

"Probably." She answered. "We did meet a lot of talented trainers."

"Did I hear talented?" Came the voice of an arrogant co-ordinator that made Ash and May cringe.

"Hey Drew." May said with a smile more like a grimace. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too May." The co-ordinator said ignoring the question while flicking a lock of green hair out of his eyes. "To answer your question, I'm competing in the Elite League."

"So, you're competing too?" Gaz asked.

"Isn't that what I just said." Drew answered coldly.

"Oh I get it, you're a dick." Gaz said, his temper rising.

"And you are?" Drew asked snobbishly, irked at the insult.

"Gaz Jennings." He answered, disliking the boy already. "Me and Ash are also competing."

"I din't realise this is a tournament for second rate trainers."Drew remarked.

"Must be if your here." May shouted. "And leave my boyfriend alone." Following this sentence she grabbed Ash's hand.

Drew's cocky smirk disappeared as he saw this, but recovered quickly.

"Whatever." He said. "I'll see you around." He stopped at the sight of Dawn. "You especially."

Dawns reaction was to take steps away from Drew and shelter behind Gaz.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen." Gaz said with a smirk.

"Why, is she yours?" Drew asked mockingly.

"I don't own her idiot." Gaz answered aggressively. "But we will be going out for dinner tonight."

Dawn tried to hide her shock by looking down.

"So, I think you were on your way out." Ash said, hoping to get the boy away from him.

"Whatever." Drew said and exited, clearly disgruntled despite his efforts to hide it.

After Drew left, Gaz turned to Dawn.

"So, what do you think? How about you and me go on a double date with Ash and May?"

"What?" The other couple said.

"S-Sure." Dawn responded with a blush.

"Great. Me and Ash will meet you here at 7." Gaz told her. He then got his possessions back off Nurse Joy and left the centre.

"That's how it's done Brock." Gary told the love-struck doctor who hung his head in shame.

 **Thanks for reading, and remember send in your OC's.**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a while but I've been very busy with homework and study, so sorry. I have more favourites and follows than reviews and that's fairly annoying. Can you please review I mean 8 is kind of pathetic compared to other works. I might just be terrible though I don't know. Also, there is still plenty of slots for OC's so please submit the too. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 11**

Ash squinted as the bright sunlight attacked his eyes. This was not his favourite way to wake up in the morning, but it was still better than a thunderbolt.

"PikaPi." Came a Pokémons call.

"Hey Pikachu." Ash said as the electric-mouse jumped onto his stomach. "Did you have fun with Brock last night."

Pikachu nodded and cooed in satisfaction as his trainer scratched behind his ears.

"Did you have fun last night Ash?" Gary asked smugly from his bed.

"I did actually." Ash replied. He reminisced on the night before when he, May, Gaz and Dawn went to a reasonably fancy restaurant. He was worried before hand as this was his first date ever, but Gaz gave him a few tips such as pulling out Mays chair gentlemen like among other things. It all worked out in the end though as he managed to get another kiss from May by the fountain.

"He had fun alright." Said Gaz, who just entered the door. "Although he wasn't happy that he had to for both his and Mays food."

Ash just looked annoyed as one of Gaz's tips for a first date was to pay for both his and his girlfriends meal. Considering the amount he and May eat, it was quite a lot of money in the end.

"Well, once I win this tournament I can afford all the meals I want." Ash shot back.

"Alright, relax mate." Gaz said, still smirking. "Don't get ahead of yourself. First of all, the opening ceremony is only tonight. Second of all, I'm going win this."

"You wish I'd beat you easily if we got matched up in the tournament."

"O.K you too, save your pathetic trash talking for later." Gary told the 2 of them. "We should go get something to eat."

"He's right." Gaz said and gave Ash a hand up from his sitting position. " Your trash talking IS pathetic. And I am to mention, I want to see Brock get shot down by Nurse Joy as well."

With that, the 3 males made their way to the cafeteria along with the quietly observing Pikachu.

When they arrived, they saw their travelling companions already sitting and eating at one of the tables.

The newly arrived males went over to the table and greeted their friends. Ash sat next to May and Gaz beside Dawn. Gary also sat next to Misty. Pikachu went to a spot on the floor where Piplup and Glaceon sat eating their Pokémon food.

"So, did everyone enjoy last night?" Brock asked with a smirk.

Ash, May, Gaz and Dawn all looked at each other awkwardly and mumbled under their breaths.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Brock told them enjoying their uncomfortable situation.

"Alright, they've suffered enough." Misty laughed. "We'll fill you in later." May and Dawn told about all their antics the night before earlier in the morning.

After everyone had finished eating, the group split up and went to different areas. May and Dawn went shopping in the Commercial District. Gary went back to the forest to study the wildlife and surroundings. Misty went to swim in the sea. Brock was close by on the beach, scouting for girls. Ash and Gaz were training for the tournament. They did this seperatly though as neither wanted to give away anything to their friendly rival.

The group met back up for dinner at the Pokémon centre as they agreed upon before they departed after breakfast. However, one person showed up that they didn't expect.

"Well, well if it isn't Dee Dee." Came a sort of nasally voice from a boy small in stature.

"Kenny!" Dawn shouted in shock.

"Hey, are you competing too?" Kenny asked and he took a seat next to Dawn. He sat a little too close for Gaz's comfort, who was at Dawns other side.

"Um...no." She replied,shifting closer to Gaz. "I'm here to support Ash and Gaz."

"Well how about you support me too?" Kenny asked, edging closer to her. "I'll dedicate my victory to you."

The group kept an eye on Gaz, waiting to see his reaction. He kept his fist in a tight clench and was keeping a close eye on Kenny.

"So, how have you been Kenny?" Brock asked looking to distract Kenny and ease Gaz's tension.

"Yeah,good." Kenny said, yet he didn't move his gaze from Dawn. "So Dawn, do you still think I'm handsome like you said in that letter?"

That was a step too far for Gaz.

"I think a proper introduction is in order." He said extending his arm for a handshake. "I'm Gaz."

When Kenny took his hand he squeezed it fairly hard.

"Dawns boyfriend."

Gaz wasn't sure whether the grimace was from the pain of the handshake or the pain that Dawn was with someone else.

"Pleasure." Kenny said, trying to pass off the pain. "I should go." He added standing up.

"Bye everyone." He looked once more at Dawn. "See you later Dee Dee."

"Bye Kenny." Dawn replied, trying to say it nicely.

"See ya." Gaz said. When the Pokémon Centre door closed, he added "You Prick."

"He was a little forward." Brock acknowledged.

"And if even Brock is saying it, you know it's true." Misty told them.

"Yeah." Dawn agreed. "I liked Kenny as a friend. We grew up together. Lately though he's just been trying too hard to get my attention."

"That was like me and Drew." May piped up. "We were rivals and he demeaned my battle style, but I knew he was trying to help. The more I thought about it though, I felt he was only acting so nice because he thought I was attractive. He tried to change my style to try and get rid of Ash's influence, even though he was the one that made me like Pokémon in the first place and thought me all I know. It was a deceptive way to get some distance between me and Ash and,at the same time, make me closer to Drew."

"The two of them are a little like snakes aren't they?" Gary noticed.

"So tell me." Gaz began. "Did you guy's have any rivals that weren't dicks."

"A few." Ash said. "Guessing by the events so far, I'd say we'll meet them soon enough."


	12. Chapter 12

**I finally reached the double digit numbers in reviews, so thank you all for that. I probably should have said this earlier but there will be slight Drew and Kenny bashing throughout this story, I really just hate their characters. Also I'm sorry for not doing this earlier, but I completely forgot about character ages, so here they are:**

 **Ash-17**

 **May-16**

 **Gaz-17**

 **Dawn-16**

 **Brock-25**

 **Misty-17**

 **Gary-17**

 **Can you please send in some OC's too. I need some badly for the progression of the story. Any would be appreciated greatly.**

 **So, that's all for now, hope you enjoy Chapter 12.**

 **Chapter 12**

"Do you think we were too hard on Kenny?" Dawn asked Gaz as she checked her hair in the mirror.

"Are you serious? I thought we were too nice." Gaz answered. He was currently sitting on Dawns bed, waiting for the bluenette to finish so they could go to the stadium where the opening ceremony was taking place.

"Explain to me how you were nice." Dawn asked dubiosly.

"I didn't hit him. I think that was nice enough." Gaz replied.

"How generous of you." Dawn remarked, rolling her eyes but with a smile at the same time.

The two weren't alone though as Dawns Piplup and Gaz's Squirtle sat in the middle of the room coversing. They had a lot in common. The most obvious being they were both water type starters from their respective regions. Another thing was their refusal to evolve and their posessions of everstones.

"O.K, I think I'm ready." Dawn told him. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful as ever." Gaz complimented, planting a kiss on her forehead, earning a smile from Dawn. "Right, let's go."

Gaz, Dawn and their Pokémon left their room and were soon standing by the fountain outside the Pokémon centre.

"It's not too far from here." Dawn remembered. "Just a couple of blocks that way." She pointed up the road.

The two began to walk and thoroughly enjoyed each others company. Dawn was just laughing at something Gaz said when she saw someone that made her stop abruptly.

"Hey, it's Paul." She told Gaz.

"Who?" He asked confused. Dawns answer was drag him over to a tall purple haired boy just ahead of them.

"Hey Paul." Dawn called when she reached him.

Paul turned and looked at the source of the voice with cold eyes.

"Do I know you?" Paul asked with a voice as cold as his eyes. He remembered Dawn but he loved the evident fury that overtook her when he pretended not to.

A vein in Dawn's forehead bulged and Gaz decided to step in for his girlfriend.

"Pretending to forget her name to make her mad." Gaz pointed out, catching on to Paul's game.

"Smooth." He added sarcastically.

Paul shifted his gaze to Gaz. "And you are?"

"Gaz Jennings." He told him. "Are you competing in the tournament?"

"Yes." Paul answered curtly. "I'm guessing you are as well."

"Good guess."

"Ash is competing too." Dawn piped up.

Paul snickered. "I thought this was a tournament for elite trainers, not losers like Ash and this guy."

"Gaz is not a loser." Dawn shouted, losing her temper.

"And didn't Ash beat you in the league." Gaz recalled, only now remembering Paul.

"Luck." Paul muttered.

"No it wasn't." Dawn said. "He beat you using skill, when it mattered."

"How many times did he beat me before that?" Paul asked Dawn, irked by the coversation.

"Well..." Dawn said trailing off, knowing full well Ash's only victory over Paul was in the league.

"I don't have time for this." Paul commented before walking away.

"He was friendly." Gaz remarked.

"I thought he'd have changed after the Sinnoh League." Dawn said shaking her head.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he won't make it too far in the tournament." Gaz promised, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks." She said, and the two resumed their walk to the stadium.

Meanwhile, Ash and May were also on their way to the stadium gazing up at the star-filled sky.

"It's such a beautiful night." May acknowledged.

"Yeah, it really takes your breath away." Ash agreed. Pikachu and Glaceon also walked in front of their trainers.

As they walked hand in hand, May couldn't help but notice how peaceful it was for a big city.

"Everyone must already be in the stadium." May thought.

"It's so peaceful when there's no-one out on the streets." Ash added.

That peace was soon interrupted by the loud voice of a boy running flat out.

"OUT OF THE WAY, OUT OF THE WAAAAAAAAYYYYY!"

"The figure crashed into Ash from behind causing him to fall to the ground and release Mays hand.

The boy hopped up and began to shout once again. "What's the big idea getting in my way?! I'm going to fine you so much money that..." He trailed off and then said. "Ash is that you?"

"Hi Barry." Ash said brushing himself off and shooting a glance at a snickering Pikachu.

"May was trying her best not to laugh also. Ash decided to introduce them.

"May this is Barry, one of my rivals from Sinnoh. Barry this is May, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you." May smiled.

"You too." The blonde, childlike trainer replied. "Hah, I can't believe you've got a girlfriend Ash."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Ash told him. "So Barry, are you competing in the tournament too."

"Yes I am." Barry said proudly. "In fact, that's where I was going before I ran into you and...I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" He shouted causing both the humans and Pokémon to wince. Without another word he ran off leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"He's energetic." May noticed.

"Yeah, but he's right, we'll be late if we don't hurry."

Soon enough, they stood in front of the colossal stadium. It was both imposing and breathtaking for the couple and their Pokémon."

"Pika..." Pikachu said in awe.

"Glace..." Glaceon agreeed.

"Wow..." May added.

"It's...big." Ash said, stunned.

 **(Authors Note: I really wanted to put "That's what she said." in after this line, but, you know, it wouldn't really suit the Pokémon universe.)**

"Well spotted." Came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Gaz and Dawn walking towards them, also hand in hand, Piplup and Squirtle with them.

"You guys better go in." Dawn said. "We need to get seats too May."

"O.K." May replied. "We'll talk to you guys later."

"See you later." The two boys said watching them walk away.

"Shall we?" Gaz asked, gesturing to the door leading to the trainers area.

"Let's go." Ash told him.

The two trainers walked through the doors along with their Pokémon.

 **Hope you enjoyed that, thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, first off, I have an apology to make. It has been a long time since I updated this story. I have been seriously busy. I was doing my mocks for a week and a half so that took up a lot of time. I was studying a lot in the evenings and I was too tired to write afterwards. I did have a week off afterwards though but, of course, my internet was down and it only came back today. I was also busy during the week having a laugh with my friends. So after that, here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 13**

The room in front of them was a sight to behold.

"Whoa." Ash and Gaz said simultaneously.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed.

"Squirtle." Squirtle added.

The room was filled with trainers conversing and comparing their stories. In the middle of the room stood a massive statue depicting a trainer holding a Pokéball out in front of himself triumphantly. Elaborate doors indicated corridors and rooms beyond this one. A staircase led up to the second floor where a big set of double doors were the only point of exit.

Gaz knew this was where they would exit to the field where the real ceremony would take place.

Ash's eyes were set on something completely different. He looked dreamy eyed at the lines of tables which held countless amounts of food and drink. Without another word he ran towards the nearest table with Pikachu barely clinging on to his masters shoulder.

Gaz sweat dropped and looked at Squirtle. "It's pretty crowded in here, so I'm going to put you back in your ball O.K."

Squirtle nodded and Gaz held out his Pokéball allowing the Tiny-Turtle Pokémon a rest.

As Ash and Pikachu took in the different foods, Gaz took in the different trainers. He saw people conversing by the statue or by the food tables. Two particular people in the room caught his eye. A smirk crossed his face as he thought this was a perfect time to mess with them. Still smirking, he walked towards the two co-ordinators.

"Well,well." He said when he reached them. "If it isn't the two lonely losers I've met recently."

Kenny and Drew just glared at the Unova native.

"Aww, do you have nothing to say to your newest friend?" Gaz joked, gesturing to himself.

"Go play on the street." Drew muttered darkly.

"Come on Drew, we're all friends here." Gaz replied. Just as he said that he spotted another familiar face out of the corner of his eye. "Right Paul."

The purple haired teen turned and set his cold eyes on Gaz. "What?" he demanded.

"Oh come on, stop acting so cool and distant and come over here." Gaz told him.

Paul angrily walked towards him but Gaz didn't flinch. "Who do you think you are to-"

"Paul!" Came Ash's excited voice. "It's good to see you."

"Wish I could say the same." Paul grumbled.

Ash was about to retort, his friendliness replaced by anger, when Drew spoke up.

"So, the idiot showed up huh?" He sneered.

"I'm surprised you didn't get lost." Kenny snorted.

"Hilarious." Ash said, rolling his eyes. "No wonder you guys can't get a girl with that sense of humour."

"Shut up." Drew snarled.

"Good comeback." Paul commented.

"Why are you even here? No-one wants to talk to you." Kenny said, raising his voice.

"Fair enough, I'll leave then." Paul told him with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"No don't go." Gaz called sarcastically. "We'll miss your sparkling personality.

The hint of a smirk that was there disappeared from Paul's face as he turned to Gaz. "Listen up you disrespectful idiot, if I hear one more-"

"You know you should relax more." Gaz said, cutting Paul off. "I mean, don't you know how annoying it is to-"

"Listen to an idiot like you." Kenny butted in. Gaz looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know how annoying you are, I mean-"

"You're really calling someone annoying?" Gaz asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean, your desperation itself is super annoying. You've been chasing Dawn for years without results. Don't you know that's not how you get girls? It's-"

"By giving them roses." Drew interrupted. "And I'm sure May would love another one." He turned to look at Ash. "Did you notice how she blushes whenever I give her one, she must-"

"Here's an idea." Ash butted in. "Why don't you take your roses and shove them up your-"

"Ash?"

They all turned to the source of the voice to see a boy around Ash's height with shoulder length brown hair and a green hat.

"Ritchie." Ash called happily. He ran over to his first rival from Kanto. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since Team Rocket tried to capture that Lugia."

"It's good to see you too Ash." Ritchie replied. "I've been travelling regions and beating gyms of course, I assume you've been doing the same."

"Yep." The raven haired teen confirmed. "Let me introduce you to the guys."

They walked over and Ash cleared his throat. While he had been gone, Barry came over and was jabbering excitedly, he stopped when he noticed Ash and Ritchies presence.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Ritchie, he's my rival from my Kanto travels. Ritchie, this is Gaz, Barry, Drew, Kenny and Paul.

Paul was attempting to sneak away but was caught during the introductions.

"Hey Paul." Ash called, sounding irritated. "Can't you be nice for once."

This seriously irked Paul and it signified his loss of temper."

"All right, listen up. Enough of the nice act." He snapped. The group all looked at him in shock. "You all can pretend to be great friends and act all smiles, but I won't. The fact is I hate all of you."

"You don't even know me." Ritchie said offended.

"And since when did I act nice to you or these two." Gaz added, motioning to Drew and Kenny.

"Likewise." Drew muttered, looking at Gaz and Ash darkly, Kenny nodding along.

"PAUL JUST FOR SAYING YOU HATE ME I'M GOING TO FINE YOU!" Barry shouted.

"Shut up all of you." Paul shouted even louder than Barry. Ash was shocked. Paul rarely spoke in the best of times, let alone raise his voice.

"I'm here to win." Paul continued. "Nothing else. You all say you do yet you're here having a laugh with our rivals. And that's what we are. Rivals."

These comments hit home and the different members of the group glanced at each other. The seven competitors sizing each other up.

"How about this." Ash piped up. "The seven of us make the Quarter-Finals. There is room for one more trainer but the seven of us all make it."

Once again the group looked at each other. This time though they occasionally nodded.

"Sounds good." Gaz commented, a smirk evident on his face. "Everyone in?"

He was answered by several nods from his rivals.

"Looks like we have a deal." Ash announced, his eyes burning with passion and determination.

It was guaranteed to be an exciting tournament.

 **Thanks for reading everyone and sorry again.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the late update but I've been busy. It's a shorter than usual one too. Sorry again but enjoy.**

 **Chapter 14**

A crackle of static over the P.A system interrupted their stare down.

"Can all contestants please ascend the stairs and queue by the doors at the top. The ceremony will be starting in five minutes." A cool female voice announced over the speakers.

"All right!" Barry exclaimed and without another word sprinted up the steps. Paul was also happy to leave and get away from the group. Drew, Kenny and Ritchie left rather calmly compared to Barry. Gaz decided to wait and be the last person to enter the stadium. Save the best for last being his mentality.

Ash, on the other hand, took off the same way as Barry. He was halfway up the staircase until he remembered his Pokémon companion. Rushing back down, he found Pikachu splayed out on one of the tables, his stomach noticeably larger than the last time Ash saw him.

"And people say I eat a lot." Ash said, rolling his eyes.

Ash picked up the prone electric type and carried him up the stairs. He could only make it halfway up though as it was clogged with the other trainers. Another announcement was made a minute later.

"Trainers, the doors will open in two minutes and you will be escorted onto the battlefield, where the opening ceremony will take place."

Ash couldn't wait, his body was filled with the excitement of the ceremony.

"Are you excited buddy?" Ash asked his starter Pokémon.

"Pikaaaa."It replied lazily, to stuffed to show any emotion.

Ash just sighed.

Meanwhile in the stands, the rest of the group were waiting impatiently.

"I hope it starts soon." Misty commented, restlessly bouncing her leg up and down. "It's starting to get cold."

"Relax, it's not that cold." Gary replied. "You know, sometimes you over-react to the smallest things."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Misty shouted as she made a lunge for the young professor.

"Will you quiet down! We won't know when they they're going to walk out." May told them.

"I think seeing them walking on to the field would be a big hint." Gary said with a smirk. It vanished though when he saw May lunge for him as well. Before she could hit him though, an announcement was made to the audience.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to introduce you to the trainers who will put it all on the line in order to become the victor of this inaugural competition. We have gathered the most skilled trainers of all regions and they will do battle in front of you all to be known as the winner of the Pokémon Elite Tournament."

The crowd cheered wildly at the introduction and were hungry for more.

"Are you ready to meet the trainers?" There was another roar from the crowd. "Then please welcome the competitors of the Pokémon Elite Tournament."

As the first trainer stepped on the field, there was a large cheer from the crowd and it continued on throughout the walk-ons.

Soon, Ash stepped on the field, and May made sure she was heard.

"YEAH, GO ASH. WOOOOOO." She screamed.

Pikachu's ears perked up and he looked in the direction of the voice. He tapped Ash on the head and he looked to see May jumping up and down while cheering. He gave her a wave and a big smile that she returned.

Last on to the field was Gaz, and Dawn reacted the same way as May. Despite not having a Pokémons hearing, he still noticed her through the corner of his eye. He responded with a smile and a wink. The remaining cheers were cut off by a voice.

"Thank you, thank you." Came the voice of a quite old man with grey hair and a long beard. "My name is Charles Goodshow, head of the Pokémon League Comitee, and I would like to thank all of you for coming out here for the opening ceremony of the Pokémon Elite Tournament.

This was met with thunderous cheers and applause.

"Now to signify the start of the tournament." Mr. Goodshow continued. "We light the ceremonial torch with the flames of one of the Legendary Birds of Kanto, Moltres. To perform this inaugural act, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia Shirona.

There was tumultuous applause and shouts for the Sinnoh Champion as she placed the smaller torch of fire into the brazier, and the 10 foot high, golden ceremonial torch burst into flames.

Brock, who had been politely applauding everything else before now, was going crazy in his seat.

"It's Cynthia." He roared. "Oh, how beautiful she is. She becomes more astonishing every time I see-"

"CRRROOOOOAAA."

"She...couldn't...even...hear...me." He got out as Croagunk dragged him further away.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen." announced. "It is time to call our evening to a close. Tomorrow at 9:00 am, the draw for the first round will take place. So now good night and take care.

Back on the field, Ash waited a while longer, just staring at the majestic torch.

"PikaPi?" Pikachu said concerned.

"It's okay Pikachu." Ash replied. "I'm just thinking."

Before every League Competition, Ash was fired up, looking to beat everyone in his path. It had been an unrealistic goal at the start, but after losing to the eventual winner of Hoenn and only being beaten by a trainer with a legendary in Sinnoh, he believed he could this time. He felt he let himself and his friends down in previous leagues. Now he could win. He had to win.

"I have to win." Ash said aloud. "I have to."

He then turned and walked off the field.

 **I will introduce your OC'S next chapter. Thanks for sending them.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, another short chapter but at least I'm writing. Sorry, but this may not be up to my usual standard as I was a little drunk at the time. But hey, it was St. Patrick's day and I'm Irish, what did you expect? I decided to postpone some OC'S until later as I didn't want to drag it out. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 15**

"Come on guys hurry up." Ash shouted as he ran in front of the group. "We'll miss the draw."

Behind him, his travelling companions were a little more lax in their movements.

"Come on." Ash called back again, growing more impatient with his friends.

"God, I wouldn't mind as much except he was the one who slept in this morning." Misty commented, annoyed by Ash's actions.

"Reminds me of our first days of Pokémon trainers." Gary said, recounting the day he got his first Pokémon and Ash nearly didn't due to him sleeping in.

"Hey, you know how he is." Brock laughed. "We should know better than to expect anything else."

"I'm surprised your not running off too." May said to Gaz.

"Hey, even if we don't make the initial draw, the media will be repeating it over the next couple of days. Either way, I'll find out." He answered.

"I think if it was me, I'd be more like Ash." Dawn said from beside ash. "I probably wouldn't be able to hold my excitement.

As Dawn finsished saying this, Ash burst through the doors of the Pokémon Stadium, bent over, hands on his knees and was breathing heavily.

"I really need to get fitter." He muttered.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed, sitting on his perch on his trainers shoulder.

A few seconds later, Gaz walked through the doors, the rest having remained outside, and spotted the panting Ash.

"So, was it worth it?" He asked.

"Shut up and look at the draw." Ash replied.

The two walked over to one of the screens where they had a clear view and the match-ups were, coveniently, just being called out by Rhonda, presenter of Sinnoh now.

"A lot of Sinnoh representatives for a tournament held in Kanto." Ash noticed.

"It may be held in Kanto but technically it's a worldwide competition." Gaz explained.

"Oh." Ash said. "Fair enough."

"It is my honour to announce the line-up for the first round of the Pokémon Elite Tournament." The presenter announced. "The two trainers who will kick off this glorious competition will be.."

She paused for dramatic effect.

"Paul Reed and Jimmy Bledsoe."

Pictures of Paul and Bledsoe appeared the screen. Paul caught sight of his opponent within the trainers area. He was medium height with messy black hair and green eyes. He was laughing along with someone else. Paul had an evident smirk on his face.

" _Laughing with one of his rivals_." Paul thought. " _This should be easy._ "

Meanwhile the draw was still going on. After a few more matches, another familiar face appeared.

"Next up we have Kenny Smith vs. Aoife Simpson."

Kenny was intrigued when he saw her picture. He took note of how pretty she looked as he scanned the room for her. He spotted her chatting to another trainer. She was about 5 foot 7 with blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. He thought he might ask her out after the match. It might even make Dawn jealous.

As he was contemplating this, another match up was made.

"Next up, Ritchie Wilson versus Warren Costa."

Ritchie spotted his opponent. He was about six foot tall and had dark brown hair and eyes. The thing that caught his eye though was how big he was. He was muscular to the point of near grotesque. He was also quite tanned.

" _I hope he doesn't get too mad if I beat him."_ Ritchie thought, staring at the size of Costa's arms.

A while later, Gaz's opponent was announced.

"And it will be Gaz Jennings vs Andreea Teixera."

Gaz saw the girl across the room. She was stunningly beautiful with long, flowing blonde hair and shining sea green eyes.

Andreea caught his eye across the room and winked.

" _Mind games."_ Gaz thought, giving her a quick wave in response. _"If Dawn was here she would kill me."_

He saw Ash staring at him.

"Not a word." He warned Ash.

Ash's response was snickering at Gaz.

"Starting the second day of round 1." Rhonda started. "We have Barry Gold vs. Louise Nicholson."

Barry saw his opponent. A fifteen year old girl with curly, mousey brown hair and blue eyes. Knowing his opponent, he rushed out of the building to do more training.

A couple more competitors and then:

After that we have Drew Greenfield vs Chloe Masters-Rayne."

Drew spotted the girl in the room. She was 5'6, had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Drew smirked, flicked his hair and walked out without any further actions.

Finally, Ash's opponent was announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our final match of the first round will be Ash Ketchum vs. Adam Barton."

Ash found Barton across the room. He was very tall, 6'5 at least, had moussey brown hair and blue eyes.

Barton caught Ash's eye on the way out and he gave him a confident smile.

Ash returned it before turning to Gaz.

"So we know our opponents." Ash said to him.

"The first step towards Advancing to Glory." Gaz said.

"Where did that come from?" Ash asked.

"I don't know. It just felt right."

"It was kind of lame."

"Yeah I noticed that after I said it."

"Let's just go." Ash told him.

With that said, the two walked out of the room, knowing tomorrow was the start of a new journey.

 **Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it. I'd like to add, I will be taking no more OC'S so please don't submit any more. Thank you.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Later that night, the group of trainers were relaxing inside the leisure area of the Pokémon centre. Ash and May were sprawled on one of the couches after stuffing themselves on one of Brock's famous meals.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Gaz said, shaking his head, referring to Ash and May's hurried consumption of the delicacy.

"I've known them both for years and it still disgusts me." Misty replied, revolted at the display.

"Hey!" May shouted, managing to lift her head off the couch. "Shut up!" She finished, being too stuffed to tell them off.

About a half hour later, when Ash and May recovered, the group were sharing stories of their travels and what happened since.

"So wait, wait." Dawn started, trying to speak through her laughter. "You actually dressed up as a girl to try and get into a Gym."

"Dear Arceus, it's going to take me days to get that image out of my head." Gaz said, shaking with laughter.

"Whatever you're into I guess Ash." Gary laughed. "Or should I say Ashley."

This set off another wave of laughter, during which Ash glared at Misty for telling the story.

"Hey, I have a story." Ash stated, with a sly grin on his face. "One time in the Orange Islands..." Ash enjoyed watching Misty squirm during the telling of the story (involving Gym Leader Rudy).

The group continued to swap stories such as Gary and his cheerleaders, May and the school of Tentacruel, Dawn with the Plusle and Minun and the more humorous times Brock got shut down by a girl. The talk then turned to more serious matters. Particularly, Gary's memory of his Viridian City Gym challenge.

"Seriously, it was a crazy strong Pokémon." He told the group. "All I know is that it was a Psychic Type, judging by the moves it used. I've never seen a more powerful Pokémon. I've never seen one like it since."

Throughout the story, Ash, Brock and Misty were shooting each other quick glances and shifting uncomfortably. Gary caught Misty in the act and was curios.

"What?" He asked, bemused at her behaviour.

"Nothing, it's just...uh..." She stuttered.

"So Gaz." Ash shouted, trying to change the subject. "Have you ever seen a Legendary Pokémon."

"Where did that come from?" Dawn wondered.

"Just curios." Ash said, looking to avoid suspicion. He was a little afraid to find out what Mewtwo would do to him if he revealed his existence to other people.

"Well, I did see an Articuno once." Gaz told them. "I was on one of the Sevii Islands. I was just walking up the street and just decided to look up for some reason. I saw it perched on the top of a tower there. As soon as I looked at it Articuno flew away. It was complete chance. It wasn't very exciting, but I was proud to be able to see a Legendary."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Ash agreed. "I saw 3 Articuno."

"Seriously?" Gaz asked shocked.

"Yep." Ash replied casually. "I battled one against Noland in the Battle Frontier, he was friends with one. My Charizard was able to beat it though. I saw one when me and my friend Todd went looking for one so he could get a picture of it. The first time I saw an Articuno was when I was travelling the Orange Islands. A Pokémon collector called Lawrence the Third was trying to capture it along with Moltres and Zapdos, but we stopped it thanks to Lugia's help."

"Hold on." Gaz said, shaking his head in bemusement. "You've seen 4 Legendaries. The 3 Legendary Kanto Birds and Lugia."

"I've seen a couple more." Ash said modestly.

"How many?"

"Well let's see." Ash said, deep in thought. "On the first day of my Pokémon journey, I saw Ho-Oh. I saw him again before I left for Hoenn, and once more when challenging the Battle Frontier. I also saw Suicune twice in Johto."

"We saw Entei and Raikou too." Brock added.

"Celebi." Misty piped up.

"Latios and Latias in Alto Mare." Ash continued.

"In Hoenn, we also helped Groudon."

"And Kyogre." May added.

"We saw Deoxys and Rayquaza." Brock mused.

"And remember Manaphy." May squealed at the memory of the Pokémon who regarded her as her mother.

"Oh, and Mew." Ash suddenly remembered. "I thought I saw Mew in Kanto too, but I'm not sure."

"We saw Giratina in Sinnoh." Dawn remarked. "Twice."

"And Dialga." Brock mentioned.

"Not to mention Palkia." Ash added. "We saw 2 Darkrai as well, my Sceptile beat one in the Sinnoh League."

"Then there was that Phione that had a thing for Dawn's Buneary." Brock remembered.

"Plus that cute Shaymin we took care of." Dawn recounted fondly, misty-eyed at the memory.

"Oh, and we all saw Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit." Gary piped up.

"And of course, the Alpha Pokémon itself, Arceus." Ash finished.

Gaz blinked.

"So you're telling me." He started. "That you saw every Legendary in every region you travelled."

"Pretty much." Ash answered casually.

"And judging by your Orange Islands story, you are the hero of the Shamouti Prophecy."

"You heard about that?" Ash asked shocked.

"Of course, it was massive news. They could hardly cover something like that from the media." Gaz answered.

"Believe it or not, he is." Misty told Gaz.

"You are either really lucky or blessed."

"I like to think I'm a little of both." Ash remarked.

"Anyway, it's getting late." Brock told the group while looking at the sleeping forms of Pikachu and Piplup. "Let's hit the hay and let Gaz sleep off his shock."

"Really? Every Legendary?" Gaz said bemused, still unable to get to grips with the story.

"Come on you." Dawn said, pulling him to his feet. "You have a big day ahead of you." With that she gave him a quick kiss and bid him goodnight.

"Yeah, best of luck with that." Ash said to him. "At least I have an extra day off."

Ash noticed something he hadn't before.

"Come to think of it, I don't know any of your Pokémon other than Squirtle."

Gaz smirked.

"You'll find out who some of them are tomorrow." He told Ash.

Gaz already had his strategy already planned out, and he was ready to make his mark on the tournament.

 **O.k, this was a filler chapter but I can say the Tournament will officially start in the next chapter. By the way, I know I'm probably really late saying this but I've only started watching the Black & White series and it is so disappointing. I mean, every season up until then was brilliant, but I didn't really enjoy any of the episodes I've seen so far (First 14 I think). I don't even know what it is, I like the animation and the new voices. I've finally gotten used to Ash's one. I like Iris but she's not nearly as good as May, Dawn or Misty, who were all brilliant. Cilan just seems an annoying rip-off of Brock too. Anyway, rant over, Pokémon Sun and Moon confirmed. So cool, I hope it's a new region with new Pokémon instead of just an expansion of Kalos. Nothing against Kalos or X & Y just that I would prefer a new area to explore. I'm actually buzzing for Pokémon Go too. How cool would it be to physically catch Pokémon in real life thanks to an app. I hope Pokéballs for the app don't cost real money though. Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it so far. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Another late update. Sorry but I was studying most days and the others I was out on the beer. So sorry about that.**

Chapter 17

"Jirachi!" Gaz shouted, causing everyone at the table to jump. "I knew there was one I forgot. Jirachi. You hardly saw him. He only shows up every couple hundred years."

"Seen it." Ash said through a stuffed mouth.

"Really?" Gaz asked incrediously.

"Yeah, my brother Max befriended it and they became pretty close." May told him.

"I give up." Gaz said, placing his head on the table. "Your travels are just too exciting Ash."

Dawn grinned at the sight and placed a consoling hand on Gaz's back.

Ash, May, Dawn and Gaz were eating breakfast in the Pokémon Centre. Brock, Misty, and Gary had left dearlier to complete other tasks before the first match of the Pokémon Elite Tournament.

The first round of the tournament consisted of 64 3-on-3 matches to narrow down the 128 competitors. The first day, which was today, consisted of 32 of those matches. The next 2 days will hold 16 each.

"Hey, cheer up." Dawn said to Gaz. "Remember, you have a battle today."

Gaz jumped up in excitement.

"Oh yeah." He stated, as if he just remembered. "Let's get to the stadium, the first match is about to start and I want to see what that Paul guy is like."

"Are you guys coming?" Dawn asked.

"We'll meet you at the stadium." Ash notified them. "I might get seconds."

"Typical." Dawn commented, rolling her eyes.

With that, Dawn and Gaz said goodbye and left the centre. After he had his second serving, Ash was ready to go.

"Are you ready?" She said, reaching for it. Almost as soon as her hand touched it, a bright white light started to emanate from it.

"What is that?" She asked curiously. She opened the bag to find the light radiating off the Pokémon egg Ash gave her.

"Dear Arceus. Ash look."

"It's hatching." He shouted gleefully.

"Well obviously." May placed the egg on the table and the two stared expectedly at the egg. They saw it jerk and then the egg glowed even brighter. When the light faded, a small Charmander stood on the table.

"Char?" It cried curiously.

"Hey there Charmander." May said, stooping to look the Pokémon in the eyes. "Nice to meet you. I'm your trainer, my name is May."

"Charmander." It called happily and leaped into May's arms.

"I think she likes you." Ash stated.

"Charmander, this is my boyfriend Ash. It's because of him I have you. He gave me to you as an egg for a present." May explained.

"Hi Charmander." Ash said, looking the fire-type in the eyes.

Charmander coughed, causing multiple embers to hit Ash square in the face.

"Are you okay?" May asked, looking at Ash's charred face.

"I'm fine. I'm used to her fathers Flamethrower." Ash told her. "Let's have Nurse Joy take a look at her."

A few minutes later, Nurse Joy came back holding Charmander.

"I'm glad to say that this is a perfectly healthy Pokémon." Nurse Joy reported. After this update, Charmander jumped into May's arms once again.

"Looks like she's already became attached." Nurse Joy noticed with a smile.

The couple thanked her and walked towards the exit.

"I think I'll keep her out of her Pokéball for now." May told Ash. "Let her get used to the world."

"Good idea." Ash agreed. "I remember my Phanpy didn't want to go in it's Pokéball after he first hatched."

"Let's go to the stadium." May suggested. "I want to show people my new Pokémon."

"Gaz's battle is on later too."

"Hm. Oh yeah, that too." May replied, tickling Charmander behind the ears.

Ash sighed.

"Manaphy all over again." He muttered as they left the centre. 

Meanwhile in the stadium, the rest of the group were eagerly awaiting the first match.

"What's taking so long?" Misty complained. "I want it to just started already."

"You know you're really impatient." Gary remarked.

"Misty's response was to hit him over the head with a mallet, leaving him sprawled under the bleachers.

"That's one way to do things." Dawn commented.

"You should try it." Misty suggested. "It really gets the job done."

Dawn shot a sly glance at Gaz, something that didn't go un-noticed.

"Don't even think about it." Gaz warned her.

The two of them then burst out laughing just as the announcers voice began to resonate throughout the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are moments away from our first match. This contest will mark the beginning of the Pokémon Elite Tournament. Is everyone ready to get this competition under way?"

There was raucous applause following this announcement.

"If that's the case Pokéfans, then I am proud to introduce to you our first two contestants."

The applause became, if possible, even louder. There was an electric atmosphere in the stadium. The crowd was anxious for the start of the match.

"Here we go." Brock shouted caught up in the excitement.

"Introducing first, on the blue side of the field, we have a young trainer from Johto, Jimmy Bledsoe."

Bledsoe walked onto the field and gave a quick wave to acknowledge the crowd.

"And on the red side of the field, a talented and proven trainer from the Sinnoh region, Paul Reed."

The purple haired trainer walked onto the field to noticeably more applause than Jimmy due to his feats in Sinnoh. Unlike Jimmy though, he showed absolutely no interest in the crowd and kept a scowl on his face.

The referee began to explain the rules.

"This will be a 3-on-3 battle between Paul Reed of Veilstone City and Jimmy Bledsoe of Azalea Town. This contest will be over when all 3 of a contestants Pokémon are unable to continue. Substitutions are allowed. Trainers, please send out your Pokémon."

"I suppose I'll start." Jimmy exclaimed. "Haunter, let's go."

Jimmy sent out the purple ghost type. It's only visible features were a face and a pair of hands.

"Should be easy." Paul remarked. "Honchkrow, stand by for battle."

The Big Boss Pokémon appeared in a flash of bright light.

"Honchkrow versus Haunter. Begin."

"Haunter use Hypnosis." Jimmy called out.

A series of swirls emerged from Haunter's eyes and flew towards Hochkrow.

"Feint Attack." Paul called. Hochkrow disappeared and showed up behind Haunter. He struck it, causing him to howl in pain.

"Shadow Ball." Jimmy shouted.

The ball of black energy connected with Honchkrow, causing it to grimace in pain.

"Use Night Shade." Paul commanded.

A haze of darkness flew towards Haunter and surrounded it, causing it pain.

"Finish with Dark Pulse."

A wave of black energy was shot at Haunter. The Ghost Type cried out in pain and collapsed due to the Super Effective hits.

"Haunter is unable to battle." The referee announced. "The winner is Honchkrow."

Jimmy returned Haunter.

"Thanks for your effort." He pulled out another Pokéball. "Pelliper, it's your turn."

The dual Flying/Water Type appeared with a cry.

"Pelliper."

"Honchkrow, return." Paul said, holding up the Big Boss Pokémon's Pokéball. "Electivire, stand by for battle."

The fully evolved form of Eleckid appeared with an intimidating roar.

"VIRE." It shouted.

"Begin." The referee shouted.

"Pelliper, use Water Gun." Jimmy commanded.

A jet of powerful water came from Pelliper's mouth and struck Electivire who looked almost bored.

"Enough of this." Paul muttered. "Use Thunder Punch."

Electivire raced forward with it's fist crackling with static.

"Dodge and use Steel Wing." Jimmy called.

Pelliper gained altitude, easily taking itself out of Electivire's reach. It then shot down like a bullet with it's wings glowing a bright, white light. Her wings struck the Thunderbolt Pokémon in the face, causing it to growl in anger and pain.

"How could you be hurt by such a weak attack?" Paul shouted at his Pokémon. "Use Thunderbolt."

A streak of electric power shot through the air and struck Pelliper. The Water/Flying Type shrieked in pain due to it's 4x weakness to electic attacks. She dropped to the ground in anguish and struggled to get up.

"Pelliper, please get up." Jimmy pleaded.

"Why bother? It's too weak to put up a fight." Paul said, demeaning the trainer. "Finish it with Thunder."

An even more powerful bolt of power released from Electivire's body and cascaded upon Pelliper.

"No!" Jimmy roared, hearing his Pokémon cry out loudly from the excruciating feeling of the attack.

When the attack ended, Pelliper lay unmoving on the ground. Instead of recalling it, Jimmy ran onto the battlefield to check on his Pokémon.

"Pelliper, are you okay?" He asked. There was still static crackling around his body.

Back in the stands, Gaz, Dawn, Brock, Misty and Gary were watching in shock.

"That poor Pelliper." Misty commented, her voice dripping with sympathy.

"There was no need for that Thunder, a less powerful move would have finished it off easily." Gary remarked. He was livid at the pain Paul put the Pokémon through.

"I hope it's okay." Dawn said quietly. She felt so sorry for the Pokémon and it's trainer.

"I think it's badly hurt." Brock said with a serious look on his face, contradicting what Dawn said.

"What is that guys problem?" Gaz muttered. "I better keep an eye on him."

On the field the referee was saying something to Jimmy.

"Either you recall your Pokémon and continue or forfeit the match."

Jimmy looked at the prone body of his Pelliper.

"It's not worth it." He told himself. He then turned to the referee and spoke louder. "I forfeit the match. I have to get Pelliper to the Pokémon Centre."

With that said, he ran out of the stadium.

"Jimmy Bledsoe forfeits the match. Therefore, Paul Reed is the winner."

This was greeted by boo's being rained down upon Paul. It was clear the crowd's animosity towards him grew greatly.

Indifferent, Paul returned his Electivire and left.

Just as he left the field, Ash and May appeared in the stands.

"Hey, what did we miss?" Ash asked as he sat down next to Misty.

"Paul won but seriously injured his opponents Pelliper and...is that a Charmander?" Misty asked, spotting the small Pokémon in Dawn's arms.

"Yep." May replied. "She just hatched from the egg Ash gave me."

As everyone was admiring the newly hatched Charmander, Gaz decided to slip out and confront Paul.

"I'll be back soon, I have to have a word with Paul." He said to Dawn.

"You have a match soon." She shouted after him.

"I'll be back for it." He called back raising his hand as a sign of goodbye.

He left the stadium and made to where he thought Paul left.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**

 **I also think I was a bit too harsh on the Black & White series of the anime. I'm about 35 episodes in and it is steadily improving. I particularly like the animation, much better than previous seasons and Iris is growing on me. Cilan is still annoying though.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Very,very sorry for the ridiculously late update. I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Chapter 18**

Gaz departed the stadium and made his way over to the participant exit. He had a feeling that Paul wasn't the type to stick around for no reason, so he had to hurry. He already had to put up with both a purple haired drinks salesman and a red haired female hot dog vendor, both of whom seemed vaguely familiar. There wasn't time to dwell on that though as he had to confront Paul about his actions.

He scanned the area, looking to find the trainer. He saw the stray person or couple walk up the street. A group of children sat outside a nearby ice cream parlour enjoying the cool treat on a scorching hot day. A score of people around Gaz's age sprinted past him towards the sparkling, blue ocean. It's horizon expertly reflecting the piercing rays of the sun causing a white, shining glimmer almost as bright as the sun itself.

Despite the mass of people he'd seen in the last minute, Gaz had not seen the distinctive, tell-tale purple colour of Paul's hair. He decided to wander a bit further from the stadium, admiring the clear and beautiful scenery as he walked. As he turned a corner, looking to continue his trek, he spotted the person he was looking for.

Paul stood talking to another trainer just a bit ahead of Gaz. He had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a long sleeve paintball shirt with a black and yellow t-shirt over it. He wore black pants and a black sleeveless trench coat too. He also spotted a red and white hat and a pair of glasses. Just beside him stood a Hypno. Both of them seemed to be quite agitated with Paul.

The two seemed to be having a heated arguement. Or more accurately, the other boy was quite angry at Paul while he was looking indifferent.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The boy shouted at Paul, his face manipulated by the anger he is experiencing. "There was absolutely no need for you to order that Thunder attack. You were just looking to cause as much pain as possible."

Paul was beginning to look irritated at the boys speech.

"Look, I was just doing what it took in order to win." He spat. "It's not my fault that his Pokémon was far too weak to put up a good fight."

"You just don't get it do you?" The boy countered. "You were causing that Pelliper a shocking amount of pain. Would you do the same to a human? Would you cause that pain to another creature?"

Paul had enough after this comment.

"Who are you to judge me?" He snapped. "Do you think about the pain your opponent is going through when battling? Do you consider the feelings of your opposition when you order your attack?"

The other boy was speechless. He disagreed with this theory but couldn't form the words to argue against it.

"Didn't think so." Paul said, realising the boys predicament. "Pain is a part of battling. Pain is a part of life. If you can't deal with it, you end up like that Pelliper, pathetic and useless. Now if you'll excuse me, I have better things to be doing."

Paul walked past the stunned boy and continued down the street. The boy then attempted to follow him but his Hypno stuck out an arm and stopped his progress.

"Hyp, Hypno." It said while shaking his head. The boy took the advice of his psychic

companion and chose not to pursue Paul.

Gaz was watching this all unfurl and he decided to walk over and talk to the boy. Obviously, Gaz wasn't the only one who had a problem with Paul.

"Hey." Gaz called when he got near the boy. He turned and cast a dubious look over him.

"Hello," The boy responded. "Can I help you?"

"I saw that arguement you had with Paul." Gaz told him. "Believe it or not, I was looking to have the same conversation. Guess you found him first."

"At least you see where I'm coming from." The boy said. "What's his problem?"

"One of life's great mysteries I suppose." Gaz answered. He then extended his hand to the boy. "I'm Gaz Jennings, and you are?"

"Celestino Faginas, Stio for short. Nice to meet you."

The two shook hands. Gaz thought Celestino was a pretty genuine guy.

"So, I'm guessing you're competing in the tournament?" Gaz asked.

"Yep. Me, Hypno and my other Pokémon are here to prove we are worthy of Elite 4 status."

"Do you want to join the Elite 4?" Gaz asked, curious at Stino's aims.

"Actually, my dream is to be a Pokémon Ranger." Stino replied with a misty look in his eyes. "To help all Pokémon and put an end to Pokémon abuse."

"That's pretty cool." Gaz told him. "It'd be quite the achievement if you manage it."

"Yeah," Stino agreed. "Are you competing too?"

"Sure am."

"Any particular reason why?" Stio asked.

"Why not?"

"Kind of anti-climactic." Stino commented.

"In fact I have a match in..." Gaz checked his watch. "5 minutes."

It took a few minutes for it to dawn on him.

"Oh crap." He shouted, he then turned and sprinted all the way back to the stadium.

He reached the stadium after about 2 minutes and made his way to the participant entrance. He made his way to the locker room and took a seat.

"Good thing I have a bit of pace." Gaz said to himself in between shallow breaths.

"Can Gaz Jennings please make his way to the battlefield."

"Oh, come on, let me rest for a few minutes." Gaz protested even though he knew no-one could hear him. He sighed and stood up. He exited the room and followed the signs in the hallway that pointed him in the direction of the battlefield.

When Gaz emerged on the battlefield, he heard the cheers of many members of the crowd. He reckoned this was a bigger crowd than any of the leagues he competed in.

"Right on time." Came a voice from across the field. Gaz glanced around and saw his opponent, Andreea Teixera, standing there with a confident smile.

"I don't like to keep a girl waiting." Gaz replied.

"Oh really?" Andreea asked. "So, if I asked you out to dinner tonight, you'd be there on time?"

"Actually no, my girlfriend would kill me." Gaz told her.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend?" Andreea looked crestfallen.

"Yes he does you stupin b-" Came a voice from the stands. Gaz turned and sweatdropped at the sight of a furious Dawn trying to be restrained by Brock.

"I'm guessing that's her," Andreea stated. "Charming."

The two combatants were interrupted by the referee announcing the rules.

"This will be a 3-on-3 Pokémon Battle between Andreea Teixera of Jubilife City and Gaz Jennings of Castelia City. Substitutions are allowed and the battle will be over when all 3 of a trainers Pokémon are unable to battle."

"Ladies first." Gaz stated.

"Wow, a gentleman." Andreea replied. "Okay, Bellosom, start off strong."

Andreea threw a pokéball and a Bellosom appeared in a flash of light,.

"Alright then." Gaz muttered. "Ponyta, get this going."

When Ponyta appeared the first thing the audience realised was that there was blue flames instead of red.

"Wow, he has a shiny Ponyta." Ash exclaimed, mesmerised by the sight.

"It looks so cool." Dawn muttered.

"Begin." The referee shouted.

"Bellosom, use Giga Drain." Andreea ordered.

"Dodge with Agility." Gaz commanded. Ponyta darted to the side in the blink of an eye, evading the attack.

"Incinerate." Gaz shouted.

Ponyta shot a ball of flame at the opposing Bellosom. It connected and caused the Pokémon a lot of pain.

"Bellosom, Sunny Day followed by Razor Leaf." Andreea called.

Bellosom shot a ball of fire up to the sky that intensified the sun tenfold. It then shot out a barrage of leaves that connected with Ponyta and caused some pain.

"Use Solarbeam." Andreea commanded.

"Counter with your own." Gaz shouted.

Both Pokémon shot out blinding a white light of concentrated energy on a collision course for each other. Eventually, Ponyta's beam began to overpower Bellosom's. The beam hit Bellosom and knocked it out.

"Bellosm is unable to battle, Ponyta is the winner."

Andreea recalled Bellosom.

"Thank you for your efforts."

She withdrew another pokéball and tossed it towards the field.

"Sunflora, go."

Out of the pokéball emerged a sunflower like creature.

"Sunflora vs Ponyta, begin." The referee roared.

"Quick Sunflora, Solar Beam."

The Sunflora fired a Solarbeam at Ponyta.

"Agility." Gaz called.

Once again, Ponyta dodged the attack with amazing speed.

"Hit it with Incinerate."

Ponyta's powerful attack connected with Sunflora and managed to knock it out.

"Sunflora is unable to battle, Ponyta is the winner."

Andreea recalled her Sunflora.

"I'm sorry, I let you down there." She whispered to the pokéball.

 _'Going well so far'_ Gaz thought to himself. _'Her are all well raised but they don't have a lot of power. If things keep going the way they are I should have no prob-'_

"Go, Dragonite"

"Aww crap." Gaz said audibly.

"That looks like a really strong Pokémon." Misty said in awe at Dragonite.

"Gaz has been doing really well so far but I think he could be in real trouble."

"Dragonite vs Ponyta, begin." The referee stated.

"Okay, Ponyta try an Incinerate." Gaz called.

"Dodge." Andreea countered.

Dragonite flew almost lazily away from the attack.

"Now, Hurricane."

Dragonite flapped it's wings powerfully causing a mini tornado that crashed into the tired Ponyta, knocking it out.

"Ponyta is unable to battle, Dragonite is the winner."

"Good job, you did well." Gaz said as he recalled Ponyta. He withdrew another pokéball and enlarged it.

"Altaria, step it up." He threw the pokéball towards the field and from it emerged the Flying/Dragon type.

"Dragonite vs Altaria, begin."

"Altaria, start by using Dragon Dance."

Altaria began to glow red but soon stopped with a cry of power.

"Match it with your own." Andreea told her Dragonite who seemed to do an almost carbon copy of Altaria's movements.

"Another." Andreea called.

"Dragon Breath." Gaz shouted, expecting this.

Dragonite's routine interrupted by a green ball connecting with it's body, causing a lot of pain.

"Hyper Beam." Andreea commanded.

"Dodge." Gaz countered.

The devastating beam of purple power soared towards Altaria who barely managed to dodge.

Andreea then smirked.

"Outrage."

Spherical objects of power made their way towards Altaria and bombarded the Hoenn Pokémon. It collapsed and fell from the sky, unable to withstand Dragonite's power.

"Altaria is unable to battle, Dragonite is the winner."

Gaz thanked Altaria and recalled her. He then grabbed his final pokéball.

"It's all up to you." He muttered. "Squirtle, step it up."

Gaz sent out his starter Pokémon into the fray, in what seemed like a massive mismatch.

"Dragonite vs Squirtle, begin."

"Dragonite's locked in to Outrage, wait for the next wave then go into your shell and spin away." Gaz told Squirtle.

When the next barrage of Outrage made it's way towards Squirtle, he withdrew into his shell and spun away from tha attack to relative safety.

"Now, Dragon Pulse."

Squirtle released a pulsating purple power towards Dragonite who roared from the pain of the Super Effective hit.

Andreea frowned but knew how to counter.

"Dragonite, Thunderbolt."

A bolt of lightning shot from Dragonite and collided with Squirtle. When the attack ended, it was clear that Squirtle suffered a great deal from the attack.

Dragonite was not much better off though as the fatigue from Outrage and the Dragon Pulse.

"Dragonite, end this with Hyper Beam."

"Dodge." Gaz countered.

Squirtle used it's agility and barely dodged the powerful attack.

"Now, Ice Beam."

Squirtle fired a beam of sub-zero frost that connected with the Dragon/Flying type. This attack was just too much for Dragonite to handle and it crashed to the ground.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. The victory goes to Gaz of Castelia City."

"Yay, he did it." Dawn cheered while jumping in happiness.

"That was a close battle, but Gaz did well to hold on to the win." Gary commented.

"Thanks for everything buddy." Gaz thanked him.

"Squirtle squirt." It replied with a wink.

Gaz returned him and walked towards his opponent who was returning her Dragonite.

"Hey Andreea," Gaz started. "Thanks for a brilliant battle, you were great."

"No, thank you." She replied. "You were the better battler today."

The two shook hands and Gaz made his way out.

He exited the stadium with a smile on his face. That is until he saw someone who would wipe it off.

"Pathetic." Paul muttered, just loud enough for Gaz to hear.

"Excuse me?" Gaz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You had a 3 on 1 advantage against her and you barely won with your last Pokémon. Nothing short of embarrasing."

"What makes you think I care what you have to say?" Gaz replied.

"Whatever." Paul snarled as he made to walk away. "Just one thing, if you continue to battle like that you won't make it very far."

"Guess we'll just have to see." Gaz said to Paul's retreating figure.

 **Thanks for reading everyone.**

 **Celestino Faginas belongs to TravelingMan93**


End file.
